My Best Friends Girl
by diddidoddi787
Summary: A/H Emmett is new in town and becomes instantly friends with one of the most popular guys in school, Jasper Hale. Their friendship goes great until he meets his younger sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper POV**

"We are visiting your grandmother this weekend, and your sister is staying with a friend," Mom said over the phone. I don't know why she didn't tell me this before I left for my date. I really didn't mind though. This was boring and I wasn't in the mood. Emmett said he was out of town this weekend so I would be alone. Unless Edward gets himself un-grounded. "She hasn't left yet, from what I know, could you bring her back something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure mom." I said before hanging up. "Um, Sarah, I have to get back for my sister." I lied.

"Yeah, no problem." She smiled a little.

I kissed her once quickly and drove home, pizza in the passenger's seat. It smelt mouth-watering.

I walked inside our large home and up the stairs. I knocked once on her door before walking in holding the pizza. "Rose, Mom said to get you something for dinner, so I go-" I froze when I looked up and saw my best friend roll off my little sister, both trying to cover their half-naked bodies.

I stared at them in horror, getting madder by the second as what I had just seen printed itself on my mind. Emmett was pulling up his pants and zipping them up.

**Rosalie POV**

_6 months earlier..._

I walked into school tired as ever. I didn't want to go back. It's hard, and tiring, and long and a huge waste of my time.

"Rose! Rose did you hear? There's this new 12 grader coming to school and apparently he's like, really hot!" Jessica jumped.

"How hot?" I asked.

"Like, abs hot." She giggled.

"Ooh." I grinned. "Let me meet him."

"I haven't seen him yet but I really hope it's not another over exaggeration." She mopped.

"Yeah, I know, I hate those." I whined.

We walked into the school where I was greeted and adored. I smiled a lot when this happened until I was suddenly expected to choose what I wanted to do and go with.

The first two classes were boring and old.

I walked into lunch and sat with a group of friends. I sighed at our table and rested my head in my arms. I heard people talk around me and didn't open my eyes until I heard a loud familiar scream. I looked up at my brothers on again, off again girlfriend Maria.

That chick really pissed me off. I watched as she ran and hugged him before he introduced her to that tall, buff dark headed man beside him. I could tell he was older than me and around my brother's age.

I assumed he was the new guy but didn't care. I wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes and relaxed. When I opened them, they were sitting at their table and the new guy glanced at me, a couple times.

I got up and walked over to their table making he stiff as he watched me, probably assuming I was coming to talk to him, like all the other girls, but once I got to their table, I made sure not to even look at him.

"Jazz, Mom said I had to give you $10." I lied casually. This guy was lucky. I was giving away money to get his attention, I saw him watching me from the corner of my eye, like most people watched me. His arm was draped around Maria.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. She said something about a chore and paying me back. Do you want it or not? I don't mind keeping it." I groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, thanks." He took the money. I went into line with Alice and bought my food. We talked about school, while people at Jasper's table talked a little about me. I didn't care too much. Jasper wouldn't let them say horrible things.

The rest of the day passed quickly until it was finally the end. I wondered out to the parking lot and looked around for either Jasper or his car. I saw Jasper by his car talking to Edward and the new guy. He looked at me for a second and his face fell deeper than the line it already was.

I felt someone's arms pull me tight into a hug and spin me around.

"Who is this?" I asked before having my face turned and Royce kissing me. I smiled against his mouth and turned to face him.

"How was your holiday?" He asked.

"Good, yours?" I asked.

"Good." He kissed me.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my ride.

"Why is he here?" Jasper turned from his conversation.

"He's coming over." I answered.

"No he's not." Jasper decided.

"Yes he is." Both Edward and the new guy watched us talk.

"How's he getting there?" He asked. "I'm not driving him."

"How else can we get home?" I asked.

"He can take his own car." He offered.

"He doesn't have a licence." I explained.

"You can drive." He tried.

"I don't have a licence." I complained.

"Then I guess you will have to walk. Or he can go on his bus, and you can get in the car." He snapped.

"Fine, we will walk." I snubbed turning.

He grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Get in the car. You, go home." He instructed.

I turned to kiss Royce goodbye but Jasper put his hand in the way of our mouths. Each time we tried he got in the way.

He opened the car door and pushed me inside, shoving Royce away. "You use too much tongue kid." He added.

I sat in the passenger's side and mopped. He got all the whores he wanted to come over. My boyfriend of four months couldn't come over because of some stupid reason like "I don't like him."

I waited for a few minutes but they kept talking. People were already leaving.

I groaned when I saw Edward leave but they kept talking.

I shifted to the driver's side and reached out the window, grabbing Jaspers keys. I started the car and they looked at me. I was about to drive when he reached in and turned it off, before pulling me out to stand next to him, like a small child.

"Can you two ladies finish this up so I can go home?" I growled.

"Do you want to walk?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, please!" I tried.

"We live way too far." He rejected that idea.

"Here's what we will do. I'll start walking and you pick me up on the way, oh wait I'll already be home by the time you finally look at the time." I growled.

"Rosalie this is Emmett, Emmett, Rosalie." He introduced.

I smiled and nodded at him once.

After a few more minutes we finally left.

"I can't wait until I can drive, then I can go see Royce when I want to." I muttered.

"You are 14, get over it. It will never last." He groaned.

"I'm about to be 15 and how would you know?" I doubted it would actually last but the fact that he doubted it annoyed me.

"I know guys and he's only into one thing and if you give him that one thing, I will kill you both." He growled.

"Too late." I muttered under my breath.

"WHAT?" He growled loudly.

"I'm kidding." I grinned.

I may have been kidding but I've shown him almost everything he wanted to see. I've touched him and let him touch me, not that I would tell Jasper that.

"When's your next date?" He asked randomly.

"Tonight." I answered casually.

"Where is he taking you?" He asked.

"Movies." I answered.

"Who's taking you?" He asked.

"His sister is driving us there and picking us up." I answered and he nodded.

When we got home, I got dressed nicely for my date. He would be here in less than an hour. I put on tight jeans and a tight shirt. Putting up my hair and doing my makeup. I dressed as sexy as I could without driving Jasper to follow us.

When he came we drove to the movies, hand in hand. The movie started and I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"How long is this movie?" He asked about five minutes in.

"2 and a half hours." I answered.

"Let's ditch this place, get baked out back." He offered.

"Um… I don't think that is smart." I mused.

"Come on? What could happen?" He asked. He pulled me out and across to the mall being built. There was another group of people he knew but I didn't.

They handed him the small thing and he brought it to his lips. He blew out smoke before offering it to me. I hesitated but did the same.

They offered me a car of beer and I took a small sip. I wasn't too interested in it but Royce wanted me to.

I kept looking at my clock but we still had time.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice say while Royce and I sat alone.

I turned and saw Emmett, Jaspers new friend. I put down the drug and stood up.

"Nothing." Royce lied.

Emmett gave him a doubtful look before turning to me.

"Please don't tell Jasper. He thinks I'm at the movies. Please." I almost begged.

"Don't do it again." He growled, before ripping the pot from Royce's hands and stepping on it.

"What are you doing here?" Royce asked.

"My mom's the designer of this building." He answered.

We shifted around him and ran down to the theater.

"Do you still have the tickets to get in?" I asked.

"No… Want to just go into the washroom?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked.

He grinned and pulled me into a stall. He put me on my knees and pulled himself out.

I looked up at him and he grinned.

"Come on baby. You know what I want." He pushed.

He put his fingers into the back of my hair and pulled my face closer. He shook my head a little.

"Come on!" He groaned. I opened my mouth and let him in. I didn't want to move my head so he just moved his hips into my mouth. He groaned and I tried sucking, not actually knowing what to do. He moaned and continued for a few minutes. When he finished he pulled out and rubbed himself for a second until he jizzed on my mouth.

"Royce." I groaned, before I whipped it off.

"That's hot, you know." He said.

"What is?" I asked.

"When girls let guys jizz on their face. It's like a sign of trust." I narrowed my eyes at his explanation but let it go.

I whipped my face and we sat in the eating area until his sister picked us up.

When I walked into the house Jasper was in the kitchen doing homework.

"How was the movie?" He asked.

"Fun." I mused.

"What did you go see?" He pushed.

"The new Jim Carrey one." I answered.

"How was it?" He continued.

"Funny." I answered.

"What did you do after?" He questioned.

"We came home." I answered.

He nodded and finished.

I went up to my room and took a shower, before brushing my teeth twice and going to bed.

The next week passed quickly. My dates with Royce were limited. I had to wait after school every day while the two ladies spoke.

They seemed to be getting closer and that annoyed me.

Today I sat in the car; finally mom said Jasper had to let Royce come over.

**Emmett POV**

"What are you doing this weekend?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing really." I muttered before glancing in the car at his sister and her boyfriend who was sticking his tongue down her throat. I nudged Jasper who looked down and growled, splitting them up.

"Mom said I had to drive you, not let you do whatever you want." He growled.

"Anyways what did you have planned?" I asked.

"There's a concert tonight. Maria got four tickets. Want to come?" He offered.

"You said I could," Rosalie suddenly pocked her head out the window.

"That was before you brought another mouth to feed when we get there." He replied.

"Please!" She tried.

"We'll see." He snapped.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"Um, want to come?" He asked.

"Sure, what time?" I asked.

"It starts at 11 and ends at 2." He answered. "You can just spend the night if you want."

"Sure." I answered.

I got into my car and followed to his house. I got out and saw Rosalie give me a look before going inside with Royce.

We went into the kitchen, where Rosalie and Royce were sitting, to get a snack.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Anything will do." I looked at Rosalie who was looking at me, and winked. She grinned widely but tried to hide it.

He handed me coke and when into the freezer.

"Can you pass me ice cream and whip cream and two bowls?" Rosalie asked before glancing at me. He did along with two spoons.

She scooped out ice cream, and put cherries, strawberries and banana slices in it, as well as whip-cream before spraying some in her mouth. I loved how wide she could open her mouth.

"You're gross." Jasper commented as she licked the nozzle and I put my legs together trying to focus on something else.

Royce got ice cream only and they put the stuff away. They went to walk to the living room before Rosalie winked at me. I really wanted her right now, but assumed her brother wouldn't be okay with that.

"You don't like Royce." I assumed.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I hate anyone who goes for my sister like that." He explained.

"So if one of your friends were to try something, you would…" I started.

"I'd kill him." He answered, making me nod.

"When's he leaving?" I asked.

"After dinner." He answered.

I nodded and we went into the living room to take over the TV.

"We were watching that." Rosalie complained.

"Game's on." Jasper said.

They didn't complain and we watched the game, getting excited, until we ran out of chips. I looked back and saw Royce on top of Rosalie. I nudged Jasper again, who looked back at me and then at them. He grabbed the remote and threw it at Royce, hitting him in the head.

"What the hell?" Royce groaned.

"Off my sister." Jasper groaned.

God, she's sexy. Her shirt was tight and showed off every desirable curve, her skirt, made me want to know what was under, more than I had before. Her legs were long and amazing.

She looked so amazing. I wanted every part of her. The idea made my pants tighter, which I had to hide.

At dinner their parents asked about me and Royce mostly. They were more interested in me, which I didn't care about.

After they drove Royce home and Jasper and I got ready for the concert.

"Can I come?" Rosalie asked walking into Jaspers room, and landing on his bed. She lay on her back, one leg bent in the air. Her chest was almost falling out of her shirt.

Jasper looked at me.

"Want to bring her or a date?" He asked. I want her to be my date.

"I don't care." I answered, hoping he would choose his sister.

"Fine, come." He said and she smiled running out. We went downstairs to the entrance. "Hurry up!" He called her.

She descended the staircase wearing a large T shirt and short shorts, making her legs look amazing.

She came with us and got in the car.

I talked to Jasper most the way, until we got to Marias house and I got in the back with Rosalie.

"What's she doing here?" Maria asked.

"She's my sister, shut up." Jasper glared at her.

She rolled her eyes and we drove to the concert hall. It was 10 pm and the line to get in was huge.

I looked over Rosalie's perfect legs whenever I could.

Her chest was round and perky, her stomach almost completely flat, her legs long and mouth-watering.

I doubted she even knew how amazing she really was.

I could just picture her on her back or stomach panting my name. I loved the idea. I didn't want to lose her brother as a friend, or anyone else who would choose his side over mine, so I wouldn't act on it, but how couldn't you imagine it.

She sat beside me when we got in, as the other two went to get food, drinks and snacks.

"Emmett!" I heard and looked over at Tanya and Kate, smiling at me. I smiled back and accepted their hugs. "Hey Rosalie. Where's your brother?"

"Getting food." She answered.

It was hard to hear over people but not as hard as when the concert started.

**Rosalie POV**

The concert seemed to fly by, and by the end, I was too tired to think. I sat in the back of the car with Emmett next to me and tried to sleep.

The next thing I knew, Jasper was carrying me out of the car and into the house. I got up and groaned before going to take a shower.

I wrapped the towel around my wet body and walked into the hall to grab my house coat, which I had left in the laundry room. I passed Emmett who didn't have a shirt on. His body was huge. His pecks were amazing and his abs were so casual and tinted that I wanted to scream. He looked down my body like I looked down his.

After a second Jasper called him and he left. I went back to my room and got ready for bed.

In the morning I joined them for breakfast in front of the TV, only able to remember his abs.

He didn't look at me, only talked to Jasper and watched TV. That really annoyed me but I also didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

A month passed from that concert day and I stayed in a habit of spending every Tuesday and Thursday night on a date with Royce. He was really starting to hint that he wanted to have sex but I never paid much attention.

Emmett and Jasper started spending more and more time together. It seemed like he was always here or Jasper was at his house.

Tonight was another date with Royce and this time we were at his house. Jasper was picking me up at 10, which was in three hours. We sat in the living room watching TV.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I smiled.

"I really love you." He started kissing my neck, his hand traveling down my caller bone and over my chest.

"I really love you too." I almost hesitated.

"Show me." He instructed, his hand now cupping my chest, sliding under my bra.

"I-I don't know if that's a good idea." I hesitated.

He pulled away and met my eyes.

"Why not?" He asked. "We are in love. I trust you and you trust me. I mean you do trust me right?"

I nodded slowly. "But I don't know if we are in that kind of love yet. Maybe we should just wait a while."

"What for? It's just two body parts. Like kissing or a high five. It doesn't mean anything other than we love each other. I have protection, so nothing will get too serious, we are just going to express how we feel." He tried.

"Do you have protection from my brother?" I asked.

"Don't tell him. Why would he need to find out?" He asked. I hesitated but thought about it.

"You cannot tell anyone." I growled. He smiled pushing me to my back, and kissed down my neck. I moaned and looked at the clock. We still had a couple hours.

He kissed lower on my body as he played with my zipper.

"Do you promise never to tell anyone?" I asked.

"I'll never tell anyone." He vowed and I pulled off his shirt.

He pulled off my shirt, followed by my pants. He kissed down my chest, and pulled off my pants. My heart beat quickly.

He ran his hand over my body and put on a condom.

I kissed him again and he pushed my stomach to the back of the couch.

"I love you." I gasped, just wanting to hear him say it.

"I love you, too." He groaned. I felt him rubbing himself and I braced myself for whatever this could feel like. I sat on my knees, and he spread my legs and suddenly entered me. I screamed a little as he quickly moved his hips quickly in and out.

I screamed his name and panted for god.

We continued this for what felt like ten minutes. I had no idea what was happening. Something would feel sharp, or good, or painful but everything made me scream. It hurt a little at first but my body started to go numb. He groaned again and pulled away. I didn`t feel like I was done but I felt like I had just eaten 10 pounds of grease or spent all my money on something I realized I didn`t want, and wasn`t worth it. Anyways, I felt like I had just done something very bad. I wanted to call Jasper and cry on his shoulder but I figured he would be too mad at me

Royce looked satisfied.

"I love you." I tried.

"What? Oh right, you too." He muttered. I looked down knowing the mistake I just made. Now he would expect that regularly. I put my clothes back on, brushed my hair and cuddled into his arm.

We watched TV until there was a knock on the door. I was hesitant to answer it, but I did feeling guilty. Jasper stood in the doorway, not looking happy. He never was when it came to being around Royce.

I couldn't smile at him in the cocky, arrogant way I usually did, as if laughing that I had a boyfriend. He had told me a thousand times that all Royce wanted was sex, and I gave that to him. Royce walked up behind me, turning me and kissing me. We stood like that for a second, for a second but Jasper pulled me away.

"That's enough." He pulled me out and into his car.

He started the car and drove away.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Okay." I answered, feeling bad. I grew up telling him everything and now I had to keep my biggest secret ever from him. I knew he would kill me if he knew. He would scream and yell and kill Royce. Probably throw him off a cliff.

"What did you do?" He pushed making me afraid that he knew.

"Nothing." My voice almost cracked. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing." He repeated. "Describe nothing."

"We watched TV and talked a little. I think I love him." I smiled to myself, even though I let that slip.

"Don't even start with that! You don't know what love is, so don't be stupid! Why the hell would you think you loved him?" He yelled.

"I never said I was _in _love with him, I said I loved him." I mused.

"What the hell did you do?" He demanded.

"Nothing." I was holding in tears.

"Tell me." He instructed.

"Nothing happened!" I screamed.

"I know when you're lying! What happened! Tell me now or I'll turn around and hit him until he tells me!" He growled.

"No!" I screamed.

"I knew it! What did you do?" He asked.

"You are going to get mad." I cried.

"IF YOU KNEW THAT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT!" He screamed.

"I blew him, okay! He asked and I did it!" I yelled to give him something that would be enough to hide.

He didn't answer but I saw the anger on his face, as he turned into a parking lot and stopped.

"This time, tell me what happened." He instructed.

"We were watching a couple movies and he asked me how far I had gone with a guy. I told him I'd only kissed him, and he said he wanted to take me farther. I told him I was waiting until marriage and he asked to just give him a release and I figured, what could happen?" I lied.

"So he pushed you into it?" He assumed.

"No! I wanted to. I mean, I wanted to try it." I tried.

"YOU ARE 14!" He yelled loudly.

"What were you doing when you were 14?" I challenged.

"That doesn't matter!" He growled.

"It doesn't matter what I do either!" I yelled.

"Yes it does! You are young and dumb!" He yelled.

"I am going to make my own mistakes! I did one thing, he promised to never tell anyone so you wouldn't have even known if not for me!" I yelled before getting out of the car, into the cold, crisp air.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting away from you." I snapped as I started walking back. He got out and followed. I started to run and so did he. I screamed and tried to run faster, but he tackled me to the ground. "Get off of me you ass hole!"

"Rosalie, I care about you. You are my baby sister and I don't want to see you get hurt." He tried.

"Get off of me! RAPE! HELP!" I tried.

"Shut up!" He snapped.

"HELP! Get away from me!" I screamed.

"Hey! Is everything okay?" A man came up and asked.

"It's okay she's my sister." Jasper tried.

"He's sick! Get him off of me!" I screamed. Jasper stood and held my arm.

"Sorry, sir. She thinks I'm going to let her sleep with the whole town." He lied.

"He's lying! Don't trust him, he's not my brother! He's trying to kill me!" I tried to cry.

He reached into my pocket and took out my ID and his showing the man.

"It's fine, she's trying to get me in trouble." He mused. I knew people would believe me first.

He dragged me back to the car and locked me in it, before getting in and driving home. I stomped into the house, with him on my tail.

"Rosalie! I cannot believe you! I could have been arrested!" He yelled.

"You should have been!" I cried.

"What's going on?" Mom asked.

"You raised an asshole!" I yelled.

"Rosalie! Language!" She gasped.

"Mom, he went and tackled me just because he doesn't want me dating Royce!" I whined. I knew he wouldn't tell what I had done.

She gave him a questioning look.

"He only wants sex! I'm protecting her! She got mad and started screaming rape and trying to get me put in prison." He groaned.

"Jasper, give her a break. I don't like Maria any more than you like Royce. Rosalie, if you want to be responsible enough to handle a relationship, be responsible. Don't believe what he tells you and give your brother a break." Mom snapped.

**Emmett POV**

"What is your favorite colour?" Angela asked.

"Blue? Red? Green? I don't know, what's yours?" I laughed. She giggled and grabbed my hand.

"Purple." She smiled. I leaned down and kissed her.

"Get a room." Edward moaned.

"Can I use yours?" I grinned.

"No." He moaned.

I sat in his living room with him, Bella, and Angela. I was going to get Angela into bed with me. Just to prove that I could.

We had only been dating two weeks, so she wouldn't expect me to say I love you.

Bella and Angela went to the kitchen and I looked at Edward.

"Have you heard from Jasper lately?" I asked.

"Not since last week. He's been really busy with his sister lately." He explained. I hadn't talked or even thought about Rosalie since the last time I saw her. I remember she was wearing a bikini and eating a banana, which I'm positive she did to drive me crazy.

"What's up with his sister?" I asked.

"He didn't really say. Something about her and Royce." He answered. I nodded and pulled out my phone to text him.

_Hey, you okay? _I sent. A couple minutes later he replied.

_No. Rosalie is driving me crazy. _He informed me.

_How? _I pushed

_I don't know if I can tell you, _He mused.

_Come on. I won't tell anyone. _I vowed.

_Fine, Rosalie blew Royce last week and refuses to accept the fact she was an idiot. _He explained.

_Oh. _Was all I could think.

_I don't want her to screw up or get hurt. This whole thing is driving me crazy. _He informed me.

_What whole thing? _I asked.

_I asked if she did anything else and she just ignored me. _He mused.

_I caught her getting high, a while ago. I didn't tell you because it was before I knew who she was, but I stopped it. _I wanted her to be healthy and he would make sure that happened.

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? With who? _I knew it would make him mad.

_Her boyfriend. Don't tell her I told you. _I instructed.

_I won't… Can you just keep telling me what she's doing? She's clearly screwing up _I knew he would be really sad and annoyed and the thought hurt.

_Yeah. _I replied.

We talked a little more and I assumed he would be at school on Monday.

I took Angela home after and told her to get more comfortable in my room. I walked in on her sitting fully clothed on my bed. I smiled and pulled off her top.

**Please review**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie POV**

A month passed since my first time. Each date with Royce, he expected sex, like I had thought. Somehow Jasper found out I had smoked, he had probably smelt it on me or something. I didn't do it again.

I walked out of class and into the hallway, before running into Royce.

"Hey, beautiful. What class do you have next?" He asked.

"Math." I answered.

"Skip that; let's have a quickie in the bathroom." He grinned.

"I can't." I said.

"How about your brother's car?" He tried.

"No! That's wrong! I have class." I tried to step around him.

"I want to have sex. It will be with you or not." He snapped.

"No." I snapped before going to my next class.

**Emmett POV**

"You're so cute." Jessica grinned. I smiled and nodded before looking over and seeing Royce with some blonde bimbo. At first I thought it was Rosalie but then I realized this blonde was fake. I watched him cheat on my best friends sister before going back to Jessica.

"One second." I mused before getting up and walking to him. I pulled him to the corner by his collar. "You cheating fucking scum bag. What would you do if Jasper had been the one to find you doing this?"

"I'd kick his ass." He assumed. I hit him a few times before going back to Jessica.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"A lot of girls really like you. You're really hot." She smiled.

"Thanks, you too." I smiled in return. "Tell me about yourself."

I really wanted to know about Rosalie. What she was doing. Why she was doing it. How many times she did it. Jasper also wanted to know, but I would censor what I thought wasn't important.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Who's your best friend?" I asked.

"Rose." She answered.

"Why is she your best friend?" I pushed.

"She's nice and funny and supportive, I guess. Who is your best friend?" She asked.

"Jasper, because… I don't know why." I made her laugh.

We talked a little more and she seemed okay. I kissed her cheek and went home.

I did homework, copying Angela actually. We talked on the phone for a while. We had stayed friends after our quick relationship. She was always happy I never bragged or told anyone I had gotten in her pants. I actually told Edward and Jasper but I knew they wouldn't talk about it. Edward didn't like talking about sex, which screamed virgin, and Jasper just didn't care. Actually I think Edward once said he had sex with Bella but I wasn't paying attention. Rosalie had walked in, wearing a super tight and short dress for a date, which Jasper made her change for.

I took a shower, and went to bed.

In the morning I went to school. I parked next to Jasper, who had just pulled in. He got out half smiling and Rosalie looked annoyed, her eyes a little bloodshot. She stomped passed me and into the school.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Royce dumped her." He smiled.

"You're happy that your sister got dumped?" I questioned.

"Yes. He was an asshole. I hated him. He's never getting my sister." He smiled with pride.

"Why did he dump her?" I pushed.

"That's why I'm happy! She wouldn't sleep with him so he said goodbye." He laughed. "I told her a million times too!"

I smiled a little as we went inside. Everyone was already talking about how they had broken up and why.

My first class was pretty basic, the teacher talking about Christmas break. I really didn't care much.

My next class was with Jasper who was suddenly looking madder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just a damn rumor." He muttered.

I nodded and we listened to the teacher. After we were given our assignment, two guys behind us, pocked us.

"Jazz, I heard your sister is amazing in bed. Would you mind if I had a shot?" He grinned.

"Shut the fuck up or I'm going to rip your dick off." Jasper growled back.

"What?" I asked.

"Royce is going around bragging how many times he had sex with Rosalie." The other guy explained.

I looked at Jasper who looked prepared to kill someone.

"When did he tell you this?" Jasper demanded.

Wouldn't he realize Jasper would hear about this?

"This morning. I barley believed it, but other people were saying it was true." He answered.

We spent the rest of the class, with Jasper being mad and getting madder. At lunch he grabbed Edward, Felix, James, Ryan and Peter and we went to the library were Royce sat in the center of people talking about what Rosalie's body looked like.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked behind him.

He turned with an arrogant grin, "Trust me we did. Just don't tell Jasper, she didn't want him to kno-"He froze when he saw us.

Jasper grabbed his collar and held him up before punching. He punched him a few times before throwing him on the ground, kicking him. He bent down punching him and telling him why he was never touching his sister again. He started hitting and kicking at his crotch, although his bleeding face couldn't show much pain anymore.

After he was done Jasper turned to us.

"Find Rosalie, and bring her back." He instructed.

I really didn't want to mess with him right now, so I just started looking. I checked the cafeteria, library, washrooms, and classrooms before going out to the stadium.

I looked around for a second until I saw her sitting on the empty bleachers, her head in her knees. I ran up to her and sat next to her.

"Go away, Emmett." She cried.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here after Felix tried to drag me back to Jasper." She answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard!? I'm the slut of the school!" She looked up and cried. Her face was red and puffy, her eyes bloodshot and pink line stained her face. I shifted closer, and hugged her, out of habit.

"You're not a slut." I mused.

"Then why has everyone been calling me one?" She screamed.

"I'm not calling you a slut. Most guys aren't. Some are joking about it, but everyone knows how hard you are to get. Even if they got passed your brother. If guys are calling you a slut because you slept with one guy, who you dated before and after, they have never had sex, and if girls are, they are finally happy to be able to call someone else what they are." I tried.

"I'm so stupid." She cried.

"No, you're easy." I stopped talking.

She looked up at me in horror.

"You are willing… No I'm sorry, you are confused, and trusting." She started crying again.

"Jasper is going to kill me." She cried.

"I know." I muttered.

"Royce is such an asshole! He's a dick! I hate him so much!" She cried. "I'm such an idiot."

"Rose, you're gorgeous, and young, and smart, and he wanted that. He used that against you and it's not your fault. He can burn in hell and he should. You can't dwell on that, you have to get over it. You are so much better than him and he knows it. The only reason he is telling people is because he wants to put you down, because you are more than him. He couldn't have you anymore and wanted to brag that he'd already had you anyways. Don't start hating yourself because that's what he wants." I said, as she sniffed and looked up at me. I whipped a tear off her cheek and smiled a little, making her follow. "You are going to meet someone, who loves you, and treats you like you deserve. He will wait forever for you and never leave your side, I promise."

She smiled a little more but still weakly.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd be the one to make me feel better." She said.

I laughed once and pulled her closer to my side, before keeping my arm around her shoulder. "Let's face it. Everyone saw this coming."

She laughed a little. "What about Jasper?"

"He's still looking for you." I answered. "Want me to take you home?"

"Yeah." She answered weakly. I helped her up and dragged her to my car, helping her in. "Thank you." She said once I started to leave.

"For what?" I asked.

"You made me feel better. Less used." She looked down and I put my hand on her back.

"It doesn't matter what they say about you. You are better than them." I tried.

"Everyone says that. It doesn't make it any truer." She chocked.

"Rose… People still think of you the same way. Maybe even think more of you." I mused.

"Like who?" She asked.

"I do." I answered.

"You?" She pushed.

"I thought you were way too smart to make a mistake and way too shallow to make that kind, but you seem more… real now. Like I have a chance. I mean like people in general have a chance with you, not me. I'm friends with your brother and that would be weird." I clarified as I pulled into her empty drive way, stopping the car but we still sat in it.

She looked at me and smiled a little.

"No, it wouldn't be. It would make sense." She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

I smiled in return. I loved how her mouth felt against my skin. "Anytime." I took her hand and kissed it, making her eyes glow, their normal violet way.

She leaned in and held the back of my neck, pulling me in. I felt my heart beating quickly as her cheeks turned a little red. She pulled me in so our mouths almost touched before a car pulled in behind us and Jasper jumped out. She pulled away and got out of the car, I followed.

"Oh, thank god!" Jasper gasped, pulling her into a hug. He kissed her hair and looked like he was about to cry, which I was very interested in seeing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I got suspended." He answered.

"For what?" She asked.

"Killing your boyfriend." He answered.

"You killed him!" She almost looked happy.

"No, but I broke his ribs, jaw, nose, six of his teeth, he may be blind in one eye and never have children." He clarified, making her smile. "Thanks for bringing her home." He said to me. I smiled and nodded, before he went to pull her inside. She turned to smile at me once before I drove away, having to get around Jaspers car.

I went home, taking a shower and watching TV. My mom came in and looked at me. "What are you doing home from school?"

"I got in a fight." I lied. I might get that call to home for not stopping it though.

"Dear god Emmett, why?" She asked.

"You know Jaspers sister?" I asked.

"Yes, Rosalie." She answered.

"Her boyfriend was spreading that they had slept together and that's why he dumped her." I explained.

"Oh." She didn't know what to say.

I did homework, and ate dinner when it came time to. After I sat in my room and played video games until my phone beeped. I ignored it assuming it was someone not important, or a girl wanting to go on a date. I played for a couple more minutes and groaned when there was another beep. I looked at my phone and there were two texts from a random number.

I opened them, curious.

_Hey, it's Rosalie. I was hoping we could talk some more._

_Please, I'm really sad._

I immediately replied before putting her name into my contacts. _Sure, what's wrong?_

_I can't stop crying, and I feel used and old and unwanted. My parents were told why Jasper got in a fight, and other parents told them, and now they don't know wither I'm grounded or if they pity me and I can't take it. _She explained.

I had no idea what to say.

_What can I do? _I hoped that wouldn't sound rude.

_I don't know. I was hoping you could comfort me more._ She said.

_Sure, anything. _I said, hoping that would make up for the other text.

_Can we meet in person? I want a hug, and I finally got away from Jasper and my dad yelling at me. _She tried.

_Sure, where? _I asked.

_Park by the library? _She offered.

_Sure, I'll meet you there. _I agreed.

_I'll be there in ten minutes. _She sent, as I told my mom I was going to the library, which was probably why she chose that place. It was an easy enough excuse.

**Thank you for reading.**

**I'll update soon, so please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmett POV**

I drove up to the library and saw Rosalie beside the entrance. I walked over, seeing her looking around. When she saw me she stepped over with open arms and hugged me. I held her to my body and heard her start to cry.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"My brother drove me. I said I had to study and wanted to get my mind off of everything. He's picking me up in an hour, or whenever I text him." She explained.

I nodded. I kissed her head and led her to the park. It was a large field, surrounded by trees and bushes, with a small playground on one side, by a small lake.

We walked over, I held her close to my side. I sat her on a swing and faced her, as she cried.

"Please stop crying." I tried.

"He s-s-said he loved me. He wouldn't even face me while we were doing it. H-h-he said it w-w-wouldn't matter, b-but it does! He used me!" She screamed as I tried to shush her.

"He's not worth it. He isn't worth a second of your thoughts. Yes he used you but you need to get over it. How many times did you two do it all together?" I wondered.

"About four or five maybe." She sniffed. I picked her up and swung her around, so I sat on the swing and she sat on my lap. I cupped her face and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pressed her face into my shoulder.

"When was your first time?" I pushed.

"About a month ago." She sniffed and I could feel her heart rate quicken. "He kept giving me a bunch of reasons why it wouldn't matter either way, and promised to never tell anyone. I didn't even enjoy it. He gave himself pleasure then finished. I can't believe I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid. You're brilliant, and smart, and perfect. You didn't do anything wrong but trust him." I tried, lifting her face so she looked at me. "But I promised you would meet someone better, and you will."

She smiled a little and started stretching her face to meet mine. I smiled and leaned down, only to have her turn at the sound of my beeping phone. I growled and grabbed it. It was a message from Jasper asking if I was busy.

"Who's it from?" Rose asked.

"Your brother." I answered.

"Don't tell him we are together. He wouldn't like it." She instructed. I nodded and wrapped my arm around her to meet my hand and reply, holding her to me. She rested her head on my chest and kept her hands around my body which made me happy. She watched as I talked to her brother. I kissed the side of her face before I sent.

_I'm at the movies. _I lied.

_With who? _He asked.

_Some Korean chick I met five minutes ago. Nice legs. _I continued.

_What's her name? _He asked.

_IDK. She doesn't speak English. Sushi or something like that. _I said.

_LOL. _He sent. I smiled and put my phone in my pocket.

"Why wouldn't he like us being together?" I asked. "We aren't doing anything."

"That's not how he would see it. He says all you want is pussy and he doesn't want any of his friends alone with me." She explained.

"He said all I wanted was pussy?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"When were you two talking about me?" I wondered.

"I asked." She said.

"You were asking about me?" I grinned.

"I wanted to know what you were like. He said you only wanted sex, action and money. That's probably why he likes you so much." She said.

"And you still got in a car with me? Why aren't you allowed to be with any other of his friends?" I asked.

"He doesn't want them to hang around him to get to me. And if they think they can they might. He doesn't want to see me get hurt or see me do something stupid." She explained.

"What would he do if he knew we were together now?" I asked.

"That depends." She answered as I slowly moved the swing.

"On what?" I pushed.

"On what I told him. If I said you showed up after and we decided to hang out, he would just get mad at me and tell me not to lead guys on. If he knew we met up, he would ruin your life and yell at me." She explained.

"What would he do, if he saw me do this…?" I turned my head and pressed it lightly into the crook of her neck, kissing it lightly for a few seconds before pulling away. I watched her chest moving quickly and her cheeks turn pink.

"H-He'd shoot you." Her voice cracked and that made me smile.

I doubted she was still thinking about Royce.

"When will your brother be here?" I asked.

"Fifteen minutes." She answered, looking at her phone.

"Should I go?" I asked.

"I want to see you again. Like this, I mean. You really make me feel better." She said. I smiled and nodded before she kissed my cheek and got up. We walked hand in hand back to my car.

Once we got there I turned to her.

"Maybe we shouldn't meet up again. I mean if your brother wouldn't like it. He's one of my closest friends, and I would hate to do this to him. I'm sorry." I said, making her nod.

"Thank you, Emmett. You've been a really good friend." She said. I kissed her cheek and got into my car before going home, and pleasuring myself to the thought of her. I didn't usually do that but it was hard not to.

**Rosalie POV**

About two weeks passed since Royce and I had broken up, and I still felt empty. We were now on Christmas holidays so I didn't have to pretend I was okay any longer. It killed me each time Emmett came over and I had to act strong. I had never been as easy to get to, as I was with him.

Jasper was going back to school after the break, but Royce was spending his holiday in a cast.

Today was Christmas and it was my birthday in two days. I felt completely empty somehow. Everyone talked about the meaning of the holidays to younger family members, as if they knew what I had done. It seemed the virgin Marry was always the main topic. It kept making me want to cry.

I gave up at lunch and texted Emmett. I was so happy he replied.

_Hey _I sent

_Hey _He replied five minutes later.

_What's up? _I asked.

_Not much, family stuff, you? _He replied.

_Same. Can we meet somewhere please? I can't stand all this, alone _I tried.

_I don't know _He mused.

_Please! Who ever said something had to happen? I just need someone to talk to, who will make me feel better without the side of guilt and judgment. _I needed someone and he was my best hope.

_Sure, where would you like to meet? _He finally agreed.

_Same place as last time? _I offered.

_Tell your brother, I don't want to do anything behind his back _He said.

_I will. _I lied.

_I'll meet you there in five minutes. _That made me smile.

_Okay. _I agreed.

"Mom, how about I give you guy's time to cook, by taking AJ, Alex and Alexis to the park?" I offered. AJ was my little brother and the others were my cousins.

"Sure sweetie, thank you. Need me to drive?" She asked.

"It's okay, Dad can." Mom would be too smart.

I went and my dad drove us to the park. I saw Emmett and didn't go to him until my dad was out of sight.

Everything was covered in cold white and the parking lot looked like a melting ice rink. I could see wet, melting foot prints. I walked over and hugged Emmett.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"I needed a reason to come here." I explained. "This is my brother, you know him. These are my cousins, Alex and Alexis."

We walked slowly to the snow white park, where more children played. The kids ran ahead and played with them.

Emmett and I talked for a few minutes about missing each other and what I had wrong.

His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?... Hey Jazz, I was just talking to your-" He started but I pulled the phone away and covered the speaker.

"I may have lied when I said I would tell him we were together." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"You can't tell him! He will blame you for not checking with him personally." I tried. He glared and took the phone away.

"I was talking about you, sorry. What's up?... Sure… That makes sense… Yeah, cool. Okay see you then, bye." He put his phone away.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"He was making plans to go to the movies. What were you saying?" He asked.

"My birthday is on the 27th. Maybe you would want to come to my party?" I tried.

"Happy Birthday. That was just what your brother was saying. He wanted to get out of the house and away from you guys." He said.

"I can ask him to stay. And say you can come anyways. I'd really like you there." I said.

"Baby, I told you that we can't…" I stopped him.

"Baby?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"You called me baby." I explained.

"No I didn't." He tried.

"Yeah, a second ago." I mused.

"I didn't call you baby." He continued.

"Yes you did. What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"You're not my baby. You are my best friend's sister. It's wrong to think of you as anything else." He mused.

"How is it wrong?" I asked.

"Why are you pushing this?" He wondered.

"I really like you, Emmett. You are the only one who has made me at all happier and I hate that you won't continue. I don't want anything other than a friendship from you, please!" I tried.

"I can't be just your friend." He fought.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"You are way too beautiful to be seen as only a friend. If I try something he will kill me and if I don't, I'll kill myself." He explained.

"He doesn't have to know!" I clarified.

"I can't look at you without thing about everything I want from you. Your brother is right, all I want is sex, and you already had a guy like that. You don't need another one." He explained.

"Royce told me he loved me. He said he wanted me for me and didn't care about sex. That's why I trusted him but at least with you I would know what you wanted." I tried.

"Rose," He tried.

"I need someone who can be there for me, and I know that can be you." I cried.

"Don't cry." He soothed.

"I loved him and he didn't love me. I lost him and six friends who chose his side over mine, I can't lose you!" I cried my heart hurting.

"Okay, fine. We will be friends. We can't tell Jasper. I don't want to lose him." He tried and I nodded. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and we hung out until my dad came to take us home.

I texted Emmett all day and night, as we got even closer, until He woke me up at midnight on my birthday, saying happy birthday, making sure to be the first. That made me smile.

We texted from then until my party started at 8 pm. We borderline flirted with each other over text, and almost sexted. He would ask what I was wearing and I would lie to make me seem sexier, and I told him to think of me in bed, we I talked to him on the phone as he showered. I talked him through masturbating which I found fun. Half way through, I took a bath and he talked back, as I did the same. We giggled and laughed, and I couldn't stop smiling.

Right before my party started, I decided to make sure his eyes were on me, by sending him a topless photo while I changed. The second I sent it, I wished I could take it back, not knowing completely how he would react. I knew he couldn't share it without Jasper killing him and I prayed he wouldn't tell Jasper. I waited for about half an hour and laughed when his reply was a picture of his erect dick.

When people arrived at my party, dressed in Christmas style outfits, I danced and waited for him. I wore a tight Santa party dress, with bells for bracelets and a Santa hat. I wore black high heels which were fun to wear, and bell earrings.

It wasn't until near the end that Jasper and Emmett finally showed up after their movie. Jasper hugged me happy birthday and Emmett just smiled before handing me a small box.

"Thank you." I smiled. The card had $50 in it and it was a bottle of perfume and a scarf I had told Jasper I wanted. They hung around until I grabbed Emmetts hand and pulled him into my room, upstairs. "I wanted to dance with you as well. "

He smiled and put his hands on my hips, before pulling me to him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands slid back to my ass and rested there.

"What's in your pocket?" I grinned after feeling something poke me. He grinned and spun me around.

"Actually," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long velvet case handing it to me. I looked up at him in shock before opening it and gasping. There was one rose that I picked up, showing a beautiful diamond necklace. "Marry birthday."

I jumped and hugged him before picking it up.

"Thank you so much. What is this for?" I asked. He took it and put it on me.

"You're beautiful. It's beautiful. You match. Also I thought you deserved something after the month you had." I smiled and turned.

"Thank you so much. How can I pay you back?" I asked.

"Don't pay me back. It's a gift." He mused.

"I have to… stand there." I told him and he did. I walked over and pulled off his belt. I took his hat and put it on before winking. His eyes widened a little and I grinned, before turning my ass to him and pressing it against his pelvis. He groaned as I started grinding down his body, one hand on his neck and the other on his hip. I turned to face him and pushed him back onto the bed. He grinned widely as I startled him, making sure he could see my thong underneath.

I couldn't believe I was doing this but I knew he wouldn't do anything I would regret. I didn't usually give into this so easily. I felt like I'd already done it, why not have sex again? It didn't matter anymore.

I gave him a lap dance, waving my ass in his face and wrapping my legs around his shoulders. I stopped and sat on his lap for a minute before leaning in. He didn't move, only waited. Our lips brushed each other before I heard my door open, and threw him over my bed so whoever walked in, wouldn't see him.

I tossed his hat with him, as Jasper walked in.

"Hey, there you are. What are you doing up here?" He asked.

"I lost my hat. I was grabbing another." I lied.

"Rose, I wanted to ask you if you planned on dating soon again." He looked awkward.

"Um- Okay. Maybe why?" I asked.

"I can't stop you from doing that but I want you to listen, like you didn't last time. I love you and don't want to see you get hurt again. This time, can you at least tell me what you're doing when I ask? I'm not going to hate you; I just want to be there for you. I could have shut Royce up before he started if I knew what he might do. Can you please, just stop hiding this stuff from me?" He begged.

I smiled. "I promise. I will tell you the next time you ask, without lying."

He smiled back and hugged me, kissing my hair. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you. And thank you for the scarf and perfume." I smiled.

"That was from Emmett, not me." He joked.

"How would he know what I wanted?" I challenged, although Emmett listened to what I wanted well.

"You look like a slut, you know." He added.

"Some people like it, you know." Emmett liked it.

"Like who?" He challenged.

"I don't know, people who like it?" I giggled and he laughed, leading me out of my room.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" He asked.

"Grandma." I lied.

I joined the party and danced until I saw Emmett come back in. He found Jasper and they talked to some people. I didn't like the way Jessica dangled off his arm. He met my eyes and winked making me giggle.

I walked over and said hi.

We talked for a bit until the party ended. I helped everyone leave, happy Emmett was leaving last.

"Can I pull your car out?" I asked and both he and Jasper laughed. "What? I can do it!"

"Well, it is her birthday." He mused.

"Good luck, I'll go get first aid." Jasper joked as I got in the car. I pulled it back carefully. He watched grinned until I was done when he came and met me here.

"Good job. You can drive again sometime." He offered.

"So we are going to hand out again?" I grinned. I knew Jasper had gone inside and it would look like Emmett criticising my driving.

"Defiantly. I want to do this again." He smiled.

"Do what?" I asked. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly for a minute while trying to take the keys, encase Jasper looked. It felt amazing as a shock of pleasure ran through me. His lips continued to press themselves over mine and I felt his tongue start to cross my lips. I sighed when he pulled away finally. He grinned at my reaction, to Jasper it would look like I still wanted to drive.

"That." He smiled. "Now get out of my car."

I laughed and got out.

"I love the picture of your chest by the way. It's my new wall paper." He joked and I laughed. I ran back inside and brought my presents to my room to open.

I texted Emmett and we talked about kissing on New Year's. I sent him another picture of my bare chest, only now wearing his necklace, hat which he left in my room, and I had the rose between my breasts.

At about midnight he called and we talked quietly all night long. He was perfect in every way.

**I hoped you are enjoying it so far. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosalie POV**

"What are you wearing?" He whispered into the phone.

"Nothing." I lied.

"I'd love to see that." I could hear his beautiful grin.

"Come over." I smiled.

"I'd love to cum all over you." He made me giggle.

"I'm wearing a thong and bra, and your necklace of course. I love it." I smiled. We spoke quietly so we didn't wake people up.

"Come meet me." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Meet me. At the park. I want to see you." He said.

"It's one in the morning." I whined.

"I'll pick you up." He offered.

"Won't your parents notice your car missing?" I asked.

"I have a motorcycle. They never notice it." He tried.

"Motorcycle. My brother would murder me." I grinned.

"He would murder you for my lap dance as well. Why not live while he's clueless?" He offered.

"What if we crash and he finds out we were together?" I asked.

"Well, if we crash, we will most likely be dead, so it wouldn't matter." He said in a dull tone which made me laugh.

"You can come to my house. We can play in my bed." I offered.

"Sure. I'll be right there." He hung up and I lay back in my bed, wearing a silk pajama top and silk underwear, I planned on changing into a bra and thong when he arrived, but instead I passed out.

I groaned and rolled, opening my blurry eyes. I woke up scared and my heart raced. I looked at my window as pebbled hit it. I jumped up and looked outside.

"Hey beautiful, finally awake?" He grinned. I was so happy seeing him. I smiled as he started climbing up the vined fence outside my window. He almost slipped a couple times but made it to my window.

He climbed in and I welcomed him with a kiss. His hands traveled down to my thighs before he lifted my legs to wrap around his waist. I felt a bulge under me which made me groan.

His mouth was rough over mine, his hands tight on my sides. I kissed him back as his tongue fought mine. I moaned and he pinned me to my bed.

"Is this too fast?" I gasped.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are." He moaned.

I smiled as his covered hips started banging against my groin softly making me moan. One of his hands slid down under my underwear to rub my crotch, which was getting wetter. I gasped loudly as his fingers rubbed harder.

"You know what I want." He moaned as he started pulling at my whole. I gasped and moaned.

"I can't." I groaned. "No, I can't."

He entered a little more before pulling his hand away and licking his fingers. I watched as he lowered his face to mine. He pulled off his shirt and rolled onto his back. I smiled and sat on his pelvis, rubbing his muscular chest.

"Your body is amazing." I commented.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He grinned widely. I winked at him and pulled off my top. My heart raced as he looked over my chest.

He flipped me onto my back and cupped my chest.

"You're so amazing." He moaned before kissing one of my nipples. He licked my tit before taking it between his teeth making me gasp.

"Emmett, it's too soon." I whimpered.

He looked up at me, with a cute look on his face.

"I want you so bad, but I don't want to make the same mistake twice. I don't even know why I let you go this far." I almost cried.

He jumped up and kissed my eye lids. "You are that beautiful mix of everything I want and everything I need."

I smiled and hugged him.

"We will wait forever if that's what you want." He offered. I kissed him and smiled wider.

We talked for a little bit before I got redressed and snuck him out the front door. He kissed me once and left. I heard the rumbling of what had to be him as he disappeared. I wished he lived next door.

I went to my room and relaxed until my phone rang. The caller ID said it was Emmett so I answered.

"Hey, angel, miss me?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled into the phone.

"That's okay because tomorrow I'm taking you to a movie just out of town." He said.

"What am I supposed to tell my parents? Jasper would want to know who I have a date with." I said.

"Say… I don't know. How many friends do you know who live anywhere near the Fillmore Theater?" He asked.

"Two, actually. Although I don't know them very well. I might be able to." I thought it through.

The next day I met him by a bus stop and we went into the theater. He held my hand and kissed me, or my hair, or my hand. Anything to kill time together. After we went and ate pizza before he took me to the end of my road and kissed me before letting me out.

On New Year's Day our families gathered for a party. It was mostly Jaspers friends here because his friend's parents were friends with my parents. We talked and played video games until midnight, when Emmett and I snuck away to make out.

We slept at his house where the party was. I slept on the couch and he slept on the floor beside the couch. It was so close to sleeping with him, it made me happy. I couldn't believe how much I did with him. It took four months for me to even show Royce my bra, not to mention letting him rub my vagina.

Here came this random guy knew for a few months and only got to know shortly and I wanted him more than anything. Jasper would kill him, I knew he would. If he knew Emmett had touched me at all he would go crazy, but in my bed, was much different.

In the morning we had brunch and slugged home.

The next week I spent texting or seeing Emmett every time I could.

The first day of school he slept over and I saw him in the shower. It drove me crazy, seeing that. I held his hand when I could but school was hard. At lunch girls clung to him, although he winked at me every time he could.

**Emmett POV**

Jasper continued to go upstairs and fight with Maria. It was increasingly annoying. His parents were out of town so we could drink in private but he made sure to be gone half the time.

We were playing that I Never game where you drink if you did what the other person never did.

We sat in the kitchen and took shots. Our heads in our hands waiting for the couple to finish this fight. I felt something around my waist and turned, seeing Rosalie's tired face, hugging me. I put her on the stool next to me and she took my shot, before chugging it. My eyes were wide and she grinned.

"Have you ever drunk before?" I asked quietly, making a couple others look up to see who I was talking to.

"No." She answered.

"You can handle your scotch." I mused and she grinned.

"Did you just shoot it?" Edward asked and she nodded.

I kissed her hand, under the table so no one saw. Just then Jasper and Maria walked in again, not looking happy.

"Rose, go to bed." Jasper growled, not even looking at her.

"No. Who made you the boss?" She asked.

"Mom and dad. Go to sleep." He instructed.

"I want to drink." She said.

"No, bedtime for you." He said.

"Fine, just let me take a picture of what all of you are doing and send it to our mother. See how much dad likes seeing you drinking his 30 year old scotch." She blackmailed. I was highly impressed.

"Okay. I'll continue. I've never… Touched Tanya's tits." Demetri said. Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and I took a shot.

"You've touched my best friend's tits?" Rose asked Jasper.

"Yes. The first time she slept over." He mused.

"Weird." She muttered.

"I've never… Had sex with a blind chick." Felix said, making me take a shot.

"I've never… Gotten so drunk I woke up in another town… wearing a dress." Edward tried, making my head drop before I took another shot. "Wow Emmett, you have a problem."

They laughed and I grinned.

"I've never hit on my teacher." Jasper grinned at me. I rolled my eyes, making a performance out of taking a shot, seeing Rosalie took a shot too. "Rosalie!"

"What? I wanted to keep drinking and you guys were going way off a normal topic." She lied. I knew she was lying.

"We are trying to get Emmett drunk." Peter explained.

"Why?" She asked.

"After you've taken ten shots, you spin the bottle and the person it lands on gives you a suicidal dear you have to do. He's already drank soap, prank called a cop and jumped off the roof." He explained and I started laughing.

"Well then." She muttered. "I've never had sex in the ocean, drunk, wearing a blonde wig, trying to see if Jaws would come." She smiled. I never should have told her that. I took a shot and everyone started laughing as they handed me an empty bottle. I spun and it landed on Maria.

"Emmett, I dear you… to eat me." She grinned and I raised my eyebrow, not knowing what she meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Eat me out for a minute under the table." She grinned evilly. I looked at Jasper.

"It's all up to you, buddy." I muttered.

"I can see how that's suicidal, considering all the STDs that whore must be carrying." He growled.

"I don't want to do this." I muttered getting under the table. I went to her seat and opened her legs, her skirt made this easy. I pictured Rosalie and not her brother's dick being in this area, and hoped she didn't have an STD.

I added my tongue hearing her gasp. I pulled with my teeth for a couple seconds before pulling away and sitting back up. I washed my mouth out with whiskey and tried to get the taste out.

Rosalie gave me a sad look and I shook my head. I put my hand on her knee but she pushed it away. I looked down and felt almost dead. I really didn't want to hurt her. Drunk or not.

"I guess I'm going." I muttered. "I've never been in love." I tried to get them drinking and it worked. They all drank and I smiled.

"I've never been ugly." Maria said and I forgot what to do.

"I've never had a three sum." Peter said and once again, I chugged.

"I've never touched a guy's dick." Demetri grinned until Jasper growled at him and I looked at Rosalie, who was looking down. Her hands shook over her drink which I took from her and chugged, followed by my own. I looked at them, the others seemed curious but Jasper and Rosalie seemed relieved. I wasn't going to make her admit what she had done.

"What? I just touched her puss, I can't stand that taste." I gaged and Jasper burst into laughter.

"I've never driven drunk." Felix said. I moaned and drank.

"I've never touched Rosalie's chest." Jasper said, thinking he was giving me a break, but out of habit of being honest, I took a shot and looked at his murderous glare.

"Sorry, habit." I muttered and he relaxed.

"I've never done crack?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me. I put the shot glass to my mouth and stopped, remembering that I hadn't done crack.

"I've never won this game!" I laughed and they joined before drinking more.

"I've never pictured Rosalie naked in the shower." Maria said and the rest of us, but Jasper took shots. He glared at us all and I burst into laughter.

"10!" I laughed and spun the bottle. It landed on Edward who ginned.

"I dare you to make out with Rosalie until one of you needs air." He figured Jasper would kill me. I turned to Rosalie and grabbed her face, pulling it to mine and kissing her with passion. I wanted to kiss her like this without people acting shocked.

I moved my mouth over hers slowly, my tongue entering her mouth and playing around. I pulled her closer and turned our faces more so we could sneak air without getting caught. Our breath was quick, but my mouth was on hers. I could taste alcohol in her mouth and knew she could as well. I slowed down my kiss, to lean more into her, and bite her bottom lip before pulling her face as close to mine as I could get it. My hands started to roam her body, one arm wrapped around her neck where I kissed her more, until she ruined it by coughing and gagging so I had to let go.

I looked back at Jasper who was tapping his fingers and glaring at me. I winked and dropped my head on the table.

"What else?" Rose asked.

"I think you're done here, go to bed." Jasper growled.

"Why, I didn't-"She tried.

"Go!" He snapped. She got up and stumbled away. I watched her until she was out of sight the looked back at Jasper who stood and hit me. I stumbled and laughed. "You got way to fucking into that! That is my little sister, are you fucking serious?"

"What? She's hot." I stupidly said. He hit me again but I was too drunk to feel it.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? My sister! My baby fucking sister!" He yelled.

"Technically a baby sister is ten years younger." I slurred.

"I don't fucking care. Touch her again and I will kill you." He growled.

"Jasper, calm down. He's drunk. He's not into her when he's not." Edward tried.

"It was just a dare. He probably only see's colours with that much alcohol in his system." Peter tried.

"He thinks of her as a sister, but you heard all the stupid stuff he does when he drinks." Demetri tried.

"Actually, everyone thinks your sister is hot. We talk about banging her all the time. To tell you the truth, I think that I'm the closet to do it because-"I was stopped when he punched my face.

"Touch her again, and I will kill you." He growled and I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosalie POV**

I rolled coughing, feeling like I was about to throw up. I smelt vomit and it made me want to vomit. I groaned and turned feeling something heavy on my body. I turned and saw Emmett sleeping in my bed, one arm over my body. He wasn't under the blanket but didn't look cold. I jumped and checked to make sure I was still wearing clothes. I looked at him again, wondering why he was in my bed, with my brother a room away.

"He passed out in your room and I couldn't move him." I turned seeing Jasper in the doorway. I rolled out of my bed and ran to my bathroom to throw up. I coughed and gagged at the pain in my stomach.

My head hung in the toilet and I heard someone walk in.

"Don't tell mom I let you drink." Jasper instructed.

"Don't tell mom I slept with your best friend." I joked and he laughed. "When did he come into my room?"

"We stopped playing after Emmett finally hit me back, and we watched TV. Edward passed out in the bathroom, and the rest took a cab home. After a little while he said he wanted bread and came upstairs. I went looking for him and found him using your washroom. You were passed out, and he went and lay in bed with you before passing out." He explained. "I tried to move him but he wouldn't, so I just kept checking on you."

I nodded and brushed my teeth twice. Once to get the taste out and another time to make sure they were clean.

I drank water and watched Emmett slump in here, rubbing his eyes. He wrapped his large arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

I smiled and walked out getting changed while he used the washroom. I went downstairs and met Jasper and Edward for breakfast.

A few minutes later Emmett stumbled in. I smiled at him once and he sat down across from me.

"You," He kicked my seat with a grin. "Make me pancakes."

"You make them." I grinned back.

"You're the woman. Cook." He instructed.

"What does that make you? A man? Because I thought you needed a dick to be a man." I grinned and the other two laughed.

"Oh, ha, ha! That's funny! Maybe if you had a man's brain you could think of something clever." He snapped.

"Maybe if you had a man's face, you wouldn't be so busy trying to drink away the memory of looking in the mirror." I growled getting defensive.

"Coming from the makeup whore!" He yelled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"It means you are insulting my face while you have to pack yours with makeup just to wake up in the morning!" He yelled.

"How the hell would you know that you stalking, sex addicted fucking asshole!" I yelled before throwing water in his face and grabbing myself cereal and yogurt and fruit. I sat back down as he still dried his face.

"Not going to finish your female obligations?" Emmett growled.

"You're not finishing yours." I snapped.

"I'm not a woman." He replied.

"That's not what I heard in the locker room." Bother Edward and Jasper burst into laughter.

"I'm so sorry for you Jasper; you are constantly stuck with a self-righteous, arrogant bitch!" He yelled and I gasped.

"Emmett." Jasper stepped in.

"I really hate you some days Emmett!" I yelled.

"Why? You don't _know_ me! Remember?" He laughed loudly once.

"Maybe I do! Maybe I don't! I'm not the one who would get shot! I should have smothered you last night when I had the chance!" I screamed.

"It would be better than you sitting on my face and drowning me in STDs!" He yelled and I wanted to cry.

"Emmett, stop." Edward tried.

"No, she's being a bitch to me, just because I made a joke. Get over it, no wonder Royce dumped you." He huffed under his breath. I got up and stomped upstairs. I sat in my bathtub and cried trying to hide from the rest of them. I screamed once and kicked the tap in anger. How could he say that to me? What had I done?

We were fine one second and now he was treating me like this. I shouldn't have let him touch me. He was clearly a jackass. I never want to see him again. He made me feel so special, and then did this. I grabbed my phone, deleting all his texts, his contact and throwing my phone, hopping to smash it. I pulled off his necklace and threw it at the toilet, hoping it was a good couple grand's down. Knowing his lies, I'd say it was something he picked up on his way passing a gas station.

The door opened and Jasper walked in, kneeling beside me.

"You know he didn't mean anything he said. He was hung over and annoyed, but you know nothing he said was towards you." He tried. My eyes burned as warm streams of water escaped.

"I didn't do anything!" I screamed.

"No, you didn't. And he didn't mean anything he said. He's not used to having girls challenge him. He's used to hitting and yelling, like a caveman. Plus he has a small dick." I smiled and laughed once. "But none of that was anything but you pointing out all of his small imperfections and image problems."

I smiled more and hugged him. At that Emmett walked in behind him and my smile faded.

Jasper looked back and his smile faded as well.

"Where's your necklace?" Jasper asked, seeing it was off.

"I didn't want it anymore. It's crap." I glared in Emmetts eyes when I said that. He rolled his eyes but stepped closer.

"Can I have a minute?" He asked. Jasper nodded and stood.

"That's my little sister remember. Hurt her, I hurt you." He growled before walking out.

Emmett looked in the toilet, and grabbed the necklace.

"Why was this in there?" He wondered.

"That's were crap belongs, right?" I asked.

"Rose, I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't believe it for a second; I was just saying words out of anger. You're beautiful and natural, and smart. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He begged.

"That's exactly what Royce said!" I growled.

"Royce tried to get you back?" He asked.

"No, the first time he gave me a black eye." I explained before realizing I'd never told anyone Royce had hit me… numerous times.

"What?" He growled.

"Um, nothing." I muttered.

"When did he give you a black eye?" He demanded.

"It was nothing. An accident. He told me he was sorry and it was just a bad day." I mused.

"Did he hit you?" He asked.

"I'll forgive you if you don't ask until later." I tried.

"Rose, "He tried.

"Emmett, you called me a whore and a bitch! It shouldn't matter to you at all and the fact I've been letting you in my life is enough, isn't it?" I asked.

"I care about you a lot, and don't want to see you hurt." He cried.

"It's not your place to care or worry." I fought.

"I want it be." He said. "If I could, I would take you on a million dates, and kiss you, and hug you, and I would make you feel as special as possible. If I could do that publicly, I would. I would make you my girlfriend, and show you off on my arm, and I would take care of you. I would make sure assholes like Royce never touched you again."

"Why would you yell at me like you did?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not used to people not finding me funny. I thought you wouldn't care." He explained.

"I didn't until you started insulting me." I cried.

"You are so beautiful. Feel better and know I meant nothing by that." He kissed off my tear.

"Yesterday… What do you remember?" I wondered.

"What do you mean? Last night? Nothing much." He admitted. "I remember you joined us then it goes blurry."

"You ate Maria out." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"I don't like seeing you with other girls." I admitted.

"Then don't see me with other girls. Tell me to be yours and that's what I'll be." He said.

"We can't. Jasper." I mused.

"Screw him, we will be a secret. He will never know." He smiled, putting my necklace back on. I nodded and pecked his lips. "But seriously, pancakes."

I laughed and went downstairs to make him pancakes. I undercooked the middle and burnt the outside, adding too much oil and grease so that he would never ask me to cook again.

We hung around a little longer, until Emmett and I went to the movies, telling the others I was going shopping.

"Are you my boyfriend now?" I asked him.

"Are you my girlfriend?" He asked.

I smiled warningly. "It means you can't have sex until I'm ready."

"I'm fine with that." He assured me.

"You can't do anything with other girls." I warned.

"I understand." He kissed my cheek.

"Or I will tell Jasper you raped me last night." I continued.

"Angel, you're the only one I want. Stop thinking otherwise." He grinned. We walked hand in hand around a lake, smiling at each other's company.

We talked a little more until it was time for me to go home. He kissed me goodbye and I went back home.

**Emmett POV**

The rest of the month flew by. Rose and I went on many secret dates, only getting closer. She smiled whenever I rejected other girls, and we spent almost all of our time texting each other. She was so perfect. Everything she did. Her brother remained clueless, and that was obvious. I was starting to feel guilty but wanted Rosalie too much to tell Jasper. I hated that he was so in the dark about his sister and I. I loved her and even if I hadn't told her that yet, I wanted her to know that. I couldn't leave her. I couldn't tell anyone, but this whole thing was driving me crazy.

Tonight we sat at my house while my parents were at work. My arm was draped around her shoulders and I held her hand. She watched Titanic while I sucked her neck. I moved my mouth higher and lower wanting so much more.

"I love you." I looked up at her. She turned to me with a look of fear on her face. After a second she got up and started pacing.

"No. No, please no. Emmett, I know you want sex but just say so, don't start playing with my heart!" She begged.

"What? I said I loved you. I do." I tried.

"You don't love me. You want me. Royce did this exact same thing, please stop!" Tears started flooding her eyes. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down to me. She straddled my lap as more tears came. I cupped her face and spoke into her eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much, I would do anything for you but you don't have to do anything extra for me. I don't need or expect sex. I love you, and I just wanted you to know that." I explained.

"I love you too." She whispered.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. I lay her on her back and kissed her, before sitting up, with her legs over my lap and watching the movie again.

It wasn't until the boat was sinking that she spoke again.

"I love you Emmett." She said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks baby." I kissed her hand.

"Do you want to have sex?" She asked. I looked at her but couldn't answer.

"I don't want to push you into it." I answered.

"I want to." She said. "I want to show that I love you."

I unzipped my pants and pulled myself out, not caring where we were. I rubbed for a second before I became hard and then I looked at her, pulling her over. I sat her in front of me and put my dick in her mouth. I smiled widely as her head started to bob and it felt so good. It surprised me what she could fit in her mouth.

More pressure started to build as my held fell back and my hand rested on the back of her hair. It felt even better making me groan. I started pushed her head down deeper onto my body and moaning more. I watched her beautiful face wrapped around me and smiled. The pressure was suddenly too much and I groaned as I released into her mouth.

She pulled away and licked my tip, before cleaning off the rest of me. I wanted to show that was all I wanted but I wanted so much more. I wanted everything from her. I picked her up and pinned her on her back, kissing her neck roughly. I worked on her pants feeling mine get tighter.

I leaned up and started kissing her mouth, not caring about the extra taste. I moaned and started to open her, making her gasp, but I pulled out remembering a condom.

"Shit, I have nothing." I muttered.

"Pull out before." She pulled my face back to hers, and I smiled at this beautiful angel I loved. I heard her moaned before I did. I wrapped her legs and my hips and entered her again, before we herd the door open and someone talking. I jumped up and pulled my pants up hearing Edward say my name.

"Hey, guess what?" He yelled coming in the room. I panicked looking around until I saw a small closet.

"Sorry baby." I whispered, kissing her cheek and pushing her in. I closed is as Edward and Jasper entered the room.

"What are you doing?" One asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Titanic?" They pushed.

"I-uh… was hoping the sex scene was real." I lied. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to invite you to this party. It's one town over." He explained.

"We have school tomorrow." I'm trying to get in your sisters pants.

"So, we get back by ten, no big deal." Jasper shrugged.

"What about your sister? What will she think?" I asked.

"Nothing. She's at some friend's house." He muttered. "She'll never know."

I grinned and agreed, trying to get them out. We drove to the party as I texted Rosalie making sure she could get home alright.

**I hoped you enjoyed Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emmett POV**

"I know she's doing something. I just know it. I think she's with some guy. She's never acted like this before." Jasper paced around my room.

"Calm down. Rosalie isn't dating anyone." Peter tried.

"She is! She's hiding it, I can just tell." He yelled.

"How?" I asked.

"She's acting like she did when she first dated Royce but all the time. Do you think they are back together?" He asked.

"No, she's not dating anyone." I lied.

"She's up all hours of the night, always texting and saying it's other people. She's gone randomly and the last time she was at the library, I went to give her money, and she wasn't there. She's doing something and the fact she won't tell me, tells me it's bad." He worried.

"Maybe it's not another guy. Maybe it's drugs." Peter grinned and I laughed.

"This is important. Stop making a joke of it!" He growled.

"She's not doing anything. Trust me. Calm down, if she is, she will tell you when she's ready, if I happen to be wrong." I lied.

"It's fine." Peter agreed.

Jasper nodded and sat down.

I went home and saw Rosalie on my steps crying.

I jumped out and ran to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Royce…" She cried.

**Rosalie POV**

I texted Emmett as I left school. Jasper was going to Peter's house so I was taking a bus. I walked down the street to the bus stop.

I waited for over half an hour before realizing I'd missed it. I sat and waited for the closest number to mine that I could jump on. I waited for another hour until finally one came. I was so happy I jumped on without actually looking at the number. My phone was about dead so I just waited to see how close I could get to home.

It took about twenty minutes to realize we were just getting farther from home so I got off. I couldn't check my phone for bus roots so I started walking. This seemed like a bad part of town, I didn't want to spend much time in.

I rushed by playing with my blank phone to pretend I had protection. My arm was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an alley. I looked up at Royce who slapped me.

"What?" I gasped. I hadn't seen him in almost four months.

"Because of your fucking big mouth, I was bed ridden for the last six weeks, and hospitalized before that!" He yelled before punching me into a wall. I cried and hoped he would stop.

"I didn't have the big mouth! You did!" I defended.

"If you had just been a good girl friend, it would have been fine!" He yelled and slapped me again. I screamed in tears and thought about Emmett. I looked at my phone hopping it would turn on, but he slapped it onto the ground. "Listen, bitch, I know what you've been doing. You and your brothers' friend. I saw you two at the lake while visiting my aunt. I guess you are just a little whore. Fucking who ever will fuck you back? Slut!" He slapped me again.

"I hate you so much." I cried.

"What? Was I not as good as him? Was I not?" He growled slapping me.

"You wouldn't even look me in the eye. You never said you loved me, why should I have thought it?" I cried.

"Because I didn't know I had to remind you every fucking day!" He yelled before throwing me on my knees. "Unless you want me to tell your brother about you and his friend."

I cried and watched his face.

"I loved you." I cried. "You used me!"

"I never fucking used you! I planned on loving you forever but you decided not to stay with me!" He yelled.

"Who dumped who? Who was seen as an easy slut? Who has to live with this forever?" I demanded.

"You are shit! That's all you will ever be! Nobody could ever love you like I did, and that was only because I felt sorry for you! You are trash and a slut! And guess what? I gambled with my friends to see if I could get in your pants and it wasn't even hard!" He yelled.

I cried more, really hating myself.

We fought for a few more minutes until he punched me to the ground, warning me not to tell anyone.

I ran through the streets until I finally found a cab. I knew I couldn't go home. Jasper would kill me.

I jumped out of the car and snuck inside Emmett's window, grabbing his wallet to pay my fare.

I knocked a few times but no one answered. I sat crying on his front step until he finally came back. He jumped out of his car and came to me. I hugged him and cried.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Royce… Royce hit me. He said I had to have sex with him when he wanted and I couldn't tell Jasper or he would tell him about us." I cried. "He h-h-hit me t-too."

He held me tighter and kissed my head before leaning down and trying to meet my eyes.

He examined my face for a second before we both looked up at a car that pulled in. Jasper jumped out looking at us with a curious expression. I jumped up and ran to hug him. He was in shock for a second, and then hugged me back.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and I thought you came here… R-Royce hit m-me and…" I chocked.

"What?" He yelled.

We went inside and he looked over my body, getting mad at the forming bruises on my face, back and chest.

"Why did he do this?" He growled.

"H-He was mad you put him in the hospital. He said I had to have s-sex with him or he would tell you that I had a relationship with one of your friends so you would hate me." I cried. He did technically say friend. I wanted it on record before that Royce said that, so Jasper wouldn't believe him.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

"I d-don't know… I last saw him down town." He dragged me to the car, saying bye to Emmett who I texted while we drove.

I directed him on where to go and before we got to the spot I saw him with a couple friends. I jumped out and he laughed at me.

"You want it now?" His friends laughed. His face fell when he saw Jasper jump out. "What the hell?"

Jasper grabbed his shoulder punching his face and body. He used quick jabs and kneed him in the groin. He beat him to the ground before twisting his arm and leaving him on the ground. We got into the car and he almost ran over him.

"If the cops ask, he raped you." He said.

I nodded and cried the way home. When we got home we already had the cops at our door. They sat inside talking to our mother and father.

"What happened?" She gasped when she saw me.

"R-R-R-Royce beat m-me up… and raped m-me." I screamed in tears.

The cops stood and came to us saying Royce was on his way to a hospital and he seemed to have a dislocated shoulder and broken ribs.

"How much time pasted between the rape and you beating him up?" A cop asked.

"About half an hour maybe." I answered.

"Well you clearly have the bruising; maybe you should get some rest." The other said. I went to my room and hugged my knees to my chest. Royce was Satan. I hate him.

The next couple of days I got to stay home and I sat home alone on the couch mostly. I texted Emmett through the boredom. I heard the door opened and turned to see him walk in which made me smile.

He came and sat next to me, holding me to his side.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed.

"I'm skipping." He grinned and kissed the side of my face.

I lay in his arms until he got me a snack or blanket or drink. He took perfect care of me.

I was happy until hot chocolate spilled on me.

"Sorry, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a shower." I mused. He followed me to my room and got me ready will towels and anything I might need.

He walked out and spoke. "Okay, I'll give you your space."

I pulled off my shirt and pants, his eyes widening. I kicked away my underwear and smiled when he licked his lips. I walked over to him and pulled him into my bathroom. He hungrily looked over my body and I pulled off his shirt. I kissed down his chest and pulled off his pants and boxers.

"I want you to join me." I whispered.

He gulped and nodded. I turned on the water and got in, him following. I got my hair wet before kissing him. He moaned, his hands traveling my body. I quickly put soap on my chest, where the drink spilled so I didn't have to worry about it.

He held my ass and pulled me closer as I rubbed his abs. He kissed my shoulder and lifted me to his waist.

"Got anything?" I asked.

"No." He answered.

"Pull out, okay?" I panted.

He nodded and put me in position over him. I gasped as he lowered me, pinning me to the wall. His hips moved quickly into my body as he kissed my neck. I moaned, as this felt so right.

I felt myself contract over him, I panted as he continued to move in and out quickly. I gasped clawing into his back.

"Harder, Emmett, harder." He did as I commanded and I screamed from the adding pleasure being released. He groaned and pulled out before jizzing on my chest. I moaned and started to get down, but he lifted me back up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You're done." I answered.

"But you're not." He cleaned off the tip of his penis before entering in back inside me. He moved quickly and hard until suddenly my whole body froze and I could barely breathe through the pressure. I screamed as I released over him, making him groan. It had to be an orgasm. Nothing could have felt better. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed him, finally hearing I love you after sex.

We got out and dried off before he laid me in my bed and lay over me. "Ready for round two?"

I gasped as he opened my legs and entered me. He held my legs by my chest which only added to the pleasure. He kept going until he pulled out, a second before my orgasm. He released and dropped beside me.

"I love you," I rolled and lay on his chest.

"I love you too." He kissed my head.

We sat like that until five minutes before the school ended. He kissed me goodbye and I got changed.

I felt pure bliss from what I had just done. It felt so right.

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosalie POV**

I wanted him more than I ever wanted anyone before. He was my life and soul.

I wished he could be around more often. It had been two days since I last saw him, but we texted a lot. On Monday I would see him again.

I smiled in bed, seeing the picture of him and I on my phone.

My phone buzzed and I looked at Emmetts name on the screen. I smiled and opened it.

_Hey beautiful, you ready for me to pick you up? I got enough condoms for the weekend. _I read. What? I hadn't planned on seeing him.

_What the hell?_ I sent planning every word I planned on screaming at him.

_Sorry, wrong number. _He replied. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! I felt a couple tears going down my cheek. I can't believe I made this mistake again.

_Who did you mean to text? _I demanded.

_Roan. _He answered.

_Who the fuck is Roan? _I demanded.

_Chill out Rose, you hate Maria. _He mused.

_Maria's not your fucking girlfriend! _I typed. _And I never want to see you again you cheating, lying bastard!_

**Emmett POV**

"Dude, you ready?" I asked. We were going to my cabin upstate for the weekend.

"Yeah… Damn it. My phone's dead." Jasper muttered.

"Who do you need to call?" I asked.

"I want to make sure Roan is ready." He said.

"No Maria?" I asked.

"No, I don't need to spend a weekend alone with that bitch." He growled.

"Did you break up?" I asked.

"No, we are doing great. But I'm tired of her and need a break." I nodded, knowing I was technically doing the same thing. I refused to cheat on Rosalie, especially so soon after she trusted me. I was taking Jessica, but planned on getting her so drunk, she wouldn't remember we didn't have sex.

"You can use my phone. I have her number." I handed it to him.

He started typing for a second then his face scrunched up. "Why do you have my sister's number in here?"

"Do you want to text her?" I wondered.

"No, I texted her on accident." He explained.

"Oh, you put her number in there once when you were drunk so you could text her when you needed her." I lied.

He nodded and continued texting as I packed. I checked over his shoulder as he laughed once.

"What?" I asked.

"Rosalie is PMSing." He laughed. "I'm going to see how mad I can get her."

I pulled the phone away but he had already deleted the messages.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Does she know it's you?" I asked.

"Yeah, you said you only had her number for me, right?" He mused.

I nodded as we went to Roans house, then Jessica's.

She flirted with me the way but all I could think about was Rosalie. She's the one I wanted to take up here.

"Hey, guys, my mom just texted me and said she was going up to the cabin to redecorate." I lied. I wanted to see Rose again.

"What? Why?" Jessica whined.

I shrugged.

"Fine, we'll go to a hotel. My parents don't expect me home." He turned.

I went home with Jessica knowing my parents were at work. I got her drunk quickly and took off her top and pants, messing up her hair and putting her in my bed so she would tell Jasper we did it.

I called him saying I just had sex with Jessica and was going up with my parents, before driving to his house.

I knocked on the door a few times before she opened it, wearing a silk house coat and bloodshot eyes. She saw me and glared.

"Get the fuck away from my house, you cheating fucking asshole!" She growled before shutting the door. I held it open and let myself in.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK IS WRONG?" She screamed, punching my chest, which surprisingly hurt.

"I don't know, tell me." I pushed stopping her from hitting me.

I held her wrists still as she struggled away.

"Fuck you." She spat.

"I love you." I tried.

"Don't give me that crap!" She screamed. "Didn't you have enough time with Roan?"

"Roan? She's with your brother. I thought he texted you." I mused.

"What?" She sniffed.

"Yeah, he was texting her but sent it to you on accident." I explained.

"He's with Roan, not you?" She asked. I smiled and kissed her.

"I cancelled an entire weekend for you." I informed her.

She smiled and kissed me back.

"Want to come up to my cabin for the weekend?" I asked.

"Isn't Jasper there?" She asked.

"He went to a hotel." I answered.

"What would we do there?" She asked.

"Everything." I kissed her shoulder, stepping away quickly as the door opened.

"Emmett!" Her mother smiled holding groceries. I took them from her and carried them to the kitchen as she asked why I was here.

"I just came back from the cabin, Jasper left his phone." I lied.

"Well, it's nice to see you." She smiled.

"Mom, Amber is going to visit her grandma and wants a friend to join. Can I go?" Rosalie asked.

"For how long?" She asked.

"Sunday night?" Rose tried and I nodded. "If not, Monday in time for school."

"If that's the case, I want you to be ready, and if I get a call from your school saying you are late or not in class, you are grounded, understand?" She asked and Rosalie nodded.

"I can take you up, if you'd like, it's only thirty minutes away from my cabin." I lied as if I knew where her friend lived.

"Sure." She smiled.

"That's very kind of you, Emmett." Her mother smiled.

I nodded and joined Rosalie as she quickly packed, choosing what I wanted to see her in.

We drove up talking and smiling and laughing.

"Whoa, this place is huge." She gasped as we arrived. Two stories with a lake off the side and a two car garage.

**Rosalie POV**

He instantly pinned me to the couch in front of the large TV that hung on the wall above the fire place.

"Already?" I gasped.

He kissed down my neck and pulled my shorts down. I clawed into his back, waiting in anticipation.

His fingers entered me and I gasped. He moved them in and out quickly, moving them around to my walls, making me gasp loudly.

I screamed a little before he pulled his pants off, putting on a condom, and entering me. I gasped and panted, before clawing off his shirt with all the strength I had.

I pulled off my own shirt and we planned on a naked weekend.

I begged him to move faster and harder and smiled when he did. We did this for about an hour before finally slowing down. He had released many times and I had a few orgasms.

"What's for dinner?" I pushed as he did for the last time.

"What do you want?" He wondered, rolling off of me.

"Pizza?" I tried.

"Sure." He kissed me. I was terrified to be here. What if my parents checked on me? What if Jasper came? What if I got caught? What if something happened and they found out? What if they already knew I was here? What if they were watching us? Every what if question ran through my mind and didn't leave.

He cooked as I sat nervously at the table, only wearing underwear and his shirt. He wore no shirt and sweat pants.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to get caught." I answered.

"We won't." He decided pecking my mouth.

We ate the home made pizza, watching TV. I sat on his lap and cuddled into his body.

"I love you," I sighed.

"I love you too." He kissed the side of my head. I smiled and relaxed my eyes before drifting to sleep.

I woke up next to him in bed. The bed was large and the room was dark, only showing a little moon light from the window. I smiled and rolled into Emmett's chest.

"I love you." He breathed in his sleep making my smile widen.

"I love you too." I kissed his chest.

In the morning I cooked before he woke up and carried waffles, juice, yogurt, whip cream and syrup. I sat over his pelvis waking him up.

"Hey beautiful." He moaned rubbing his eyes.

I smiled and put the tray off food down beside him.

He watched my stomach as he pulled on my shirt a little, clearly still waking up. I pulled it off and he smiled, grabbing the whip cream and spraying it over my chest, pulling me down to meet his mouth he sucked it off.

"You taste delicious." He commented.

"So do you." I smiled before rolling off the bed, him now sitting, I put my face between his legs, grabbed the whip cream and syrup, pouring the syrup on, quickly followed by whip cream and rushed to lick it off, making him moan and groan.

I made him release and saw beads from my mouth to his tip. I licked my lips making him groan. He rubbed himself some more and released again on my lips, which I licked again.

I would do anything for him. It wasn't like Royce. I enjoyed this. I wanted this. I couldn't wait for this.

I came back to reality noticing I was just staring at his dick, which he started tapping on my cheek. I smiled and put one of his balls in my mouth, moaning to add a bit of vibration to his pleasure.

He seemed to like that so I finished with his orgasm and let him eat.

"We need a shower." He mused.

He fucked me in the shower and while I made more breakfast. My legs were sore but he continued.

"Tell me something about yourself." I panted as he had me bent over the couch.

"Like what?" He wondered.

"H-How many girls hav-ve you b-been with? S-Sexually?"

"Including you, five." He panted. "Maybe more when I was drunk."

"Really?" I gasped and screamed as I tightened over him.

"Not counting blow jobs and hand jobs." He added.

I nodded and moaned.

"EMMETT!" I screamed at an orgasm. He pulled out and went up my ass until he released. I didn't care. He could do whatever he wanted with me.

I rolled over and kissed him.

"Y-You… If we broke up, I would still expect you to do this." I said as he drank water and smiled.

"Do me a favor. Make me a sex video." He said and I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going away for football next weekend. I want to have something on the way." He explained.

"What do you want in it?" I asked kissing him.

"You… Your body… Strip. Dance. Make me come back begging." He grinned and I kissed him.

"I'll send it to you before you leave… Is it the trip to Texas?" I wondered.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

"I'm cheering at that." I smiled and he grinned and kissed me. "But I can still make you that video."

"Sure." He grinned.

"We could make them for each other." I smiled.

"I have an idea." He grinned pulling me to the master bed room and setting up a camera.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't always see each other, but we want to. So we have sex on camera, and then write a list of our five current fantasies that the other will make a private video of and edit it to be like a porno staring them… So whenever we miss the other, we can watch the video and get over it." He grinned.

"You mean when we are horny and alone we masturbate to the home made porn." I assumed.

"Made especially for the other person." He agreed.

"What are we doing together?" I asked.

"Normal, doggie style, up the ass, in the face, 69, against the wall, facing the camera, anything we can before it's done." He answered pulling off my clothes and recording us making love in every different spot or passion we could think about until we both had an orgasm.

**Thank You**** Please Comment….. The more comments the faster the update**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rosalie POV**

I read over Emmett's list as we ate lunch together.

_Slave and master_

_Avatar_

_Video game_

_Mermaid_

_Married chick_

I looked at him in curiosity.

"Hey, no judgment. You have a nearly impossible list to do." He whined looking over it.

I grinned and rubbed his inner thy, with my foot.

"What would be hard on that list?" I asked.

"Well, me." He grinned and I laughed.

"Are there any neighbors around?" I asked.

"Not near us, why?" He wondered.

"I want to make sure I am not heard." I answered.

"I can go get some CDs at the store." He offered and I nodded. He kissed me and walked out.

When I heard the car leave, I went outside and set up the camera, starting with the mermaid request. I got completely naked, only keeping a tight white shirt on. I could always edit it later.

I recorded myself in the water, playing with my chest and trying to be sexy. I grabbed a dildo Emmett had for us playing together and I took off my clothes, starting Avatar.

I could change the colours later.

I rubbed myself, making moaning noises that I knew he liked. I used the dildo a little until I heard a car come in and I panicked running back into the house with the camera.

Emmett walked in and kissed me.

"Can I have a lap dance?" He asked and I nodded.

I moved my ass over his lap and around his face, ridding him outside his clothes. I slowly took off all my clothes and sat on his face. He grinned and started doing as I hoped.

He brought me home by seven, no one else was home.

"I'll bring your video tomorrow." I said.

"I'll bring yours." He agreed.

I went to my basement with my phone and ropes, chains and anything else I could find and used my dildo again. After I went into our theatre and did the video game one, and the last I did in my parents bed room, imagining I was cheating on my husband.

I uploaded all the videos to my lap top and plugged in headphones, making it an actual video movie. I made the slave one look older and Avatar blue. I smiled watching as I put a tail on my mermaid self.

I burned the video and put it in a case saying _Socials Project _encase someone came and looked at it.

The next day went casually and I didn't see him until he walked passed me with Alec, talking, not even noticing me. I pouted a little until he quickly turned and took my DVD and gave me another one.

"What was that?" Alec asked.

"I left a movie when I was at Jaspers house and he said she was bringing it." He answered. It made sense since Jasper was skipping today.

I kept it close but didn't watch it, knowing it would make me laugh when I needed that. I couldn't picture him stripping for a camera so he would probably make jokes half the time.

**Emmett POV**

"All packed?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you, be safe." She instructed and I just laughed, getting in my car and driving to the airport. I saw my team and went to stand with them.

"Hey, excited?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, you?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous." He laughed.

"Why? We are going to kick ass." I grinned remembering the video I packed and hid while I was drunk so that I could only find after I got drunk again, knowing curiosity would kill me. "Are the cheerleaders coming?"

"Do you want them to?" Edward joked.

"I'll make them all come." I winked and they laughed for half a second.

"Even his sister?" He wondered, pointing at Jasper who stopped laughing and looked at me. Yes… I make your sister cum each weekend.

"Oh… Right… Is she a cheerleader?" I asked and they laughed again.

We boarded the plane and I sat next to Jasper, who took the window seat. I watched all the players enter followed shortly by the group of cheerleaders.

I watched as everyone sat down and the pilot came on telling us information that didn't seem to make a difference, and the stewardess' telling us what to do in a crash as if it's better to see and feel your death rather than lose air and pass out before it's a problem.

I looked at Rosalie at the back of the plane and she looked at me. I grinned and she smiled before we turned away.

"How long's our flight?" I asked.

"8 to 10 hours depending on the weather… Didn't you hear the pilot?" Jasper asked.

"I wasn't listening." I snubbed.

He laughed once and put in headphones, which I did as well. I wanted to watch the video but assumed that wouldn't work with Jasper beside me.

**Rosalie POV**

The flight finally started at about 10 pm and most people were up, the occasional sleeping. Tanya who sat next to me went to sleep, because she didn't like flying. I pulled out my laptop and put in my headphones, testing my music first to make sure they were in right. I went under my blanket and started the DVD.

It started like any normal movie, telling me he put effort into it, making me smile.

I hit play and watched him come onto screen.

He sat onto his bed wearing jeans and a wife beater.

"Hello beautiful or whatever other creep might me watching this. I was going to do as plan but your list was too difficult so instead I decided to sing you a song I wrote for how you make me feel," He picked up a guitar. "I'm just fucking with you, I don't sing… But if I did make you a song it would probably gone along the lines of nice ass, tits and you make me horny,"

I laughed quietly and watched as he started messing with his computer.

"After I made this idea, which was really an excuse to record us in bed, I set up a bunch of cameras in my room and made this video of us doing it. And here it is."

The screen suddenly turned to me pulling of my clothes over his half naked body, kissing him.

"God, Rosalie, you're so beautiful." He groaned in the video.

"I love you." I moaned, rushing as I pulled his pants to his knees.

"I love you too." He said resting his hand on the back of my head, waiting for me to free his manhood. I kissed it and moaned before wrapping my mouth around it and seeing his head fall back in groaning pleasure.

I watched my head bob up and down as he pushed my head and soon painted a snow white picture on my face, with his jizz.

I moved down his body pushing his dick up me and moaning loudly. I watched myself ride him, and kiss his body.

I felt myself getting wetter as I remembered how it felt. I saw my orgasm and wanted to moan at the memory.

"Oh! Oh Emmett! Oh Emmett! Baby, oh yeah! Oh!" I screamed in the video.

I wanted to laugh at myself but held my cool.

He flipped over our bodies and humped me. The camera view changed to a better camera, watching from an angle on our bodies. It showed from our sides from our knees to our heads.

I saw him pulling my legs back, shocked by how far I actually got them back.

I watched his penis entering and leaving me. He took an alcohol bottle and chugged some, before pouring some in my mouth to drink.

He didn't stop or slow down, hugging my body closer and kissing my neck.

We both panted and moaned throughout the video.

I remembered that was one of the nights he hadn't worn a condom, and recognised this as his actual bedroom. He recorded us more than just that weekend? I didn't worry about pregnancy yet, because I just got off my period, but I remember this, the closest we would have got.

He humped harder and suddenly stopped inside me groaning loudly in pleasure, I saw a bit of white drip out as I sat up and slapped his head.

"Emmett!" I yelled in the movie. "Pull out remember?"

"Sorry, it just felt so good." He groaned and released on my stomach.

"Shit! What if I get pregnant?" I demanded.

"You're not going to get pregnant… Here, drink." He poured alcohol down my throat and kissed me. "Let's just keep going."

He started humping me again, this time his dick was wet from clearness and some lines of white.

I screamed and orgasm and the full video switched to me in my bathroom, on my knees in front of him. He took the video from his phone above his head.

My head being attached to his dick from my mouth and my head bobbing quickly as he groaned.

His hand was in my hair and pushing me down farther until finally he released in my mouth. I paused the video and closed my computer when a stewardess came by offering me a pillow and blanket.

**Emmett POV**

I watched the video on my phone, the one of her blowing me, which I wanted, and one of my fucking her from behind. Jasper slept beside me but I kept in headphones.

I think that about everyone was asleep now. The lights were off and even the stewardesses were gone. I looked back and saw Rosalie sleeping, really wanting her.

She rolled a little before standing, half asleep and going to the washroom. I grinned and followed her.

I knocked on the locked door and heard her moan, "one minute,"

"Open it." It instructed.

She opened it a crack, her eyes not fully open and I stepped in.

"Emmett, I'm using the washroom." She complained.

"Fine, I won't look." I turned and waited for her to stand for me to turn back.

"What are you doing?" She asked and I kissed her, pulling her legs around me. "Em,"

"Sh." I put my coat sleeve in her mouth knowing how loud she was.

I moved her hips down onto mine, kissing her neck and heard her groan loudly.

She was wet already which told me she wanted it too, even if she tried to be classy about it.

I moved my hips into her quickly as she clawed into my back and shoulders, pressing her face into me as she tried to not scream. I felt her releasing around me, which made me groan. People would expect to hear me in here doing this but not her.

I felt her tightening orgasm as I released into her making her slap my head.

"Sorry." I breathed. I moved my hips quicker until her second orgasm. I kept moving my hips and put her to her knees to release in her mouth, not in her pussy or on the walls. She understood as she put her mouth around the tip and I released. She licked it off, beads coming off her lips.

We stood in there breathing for a second, before I went back to my seat, so she could clean herself off, and we would leave at different times encase anyone saw.

Mike looked up and me and grinned assuming what I had just been doing, but his face fell when Rosalie walked out and back to her seat.

I went and knelled next to him.

"Don't tell Jasper." I growled. "Don't tell anyone."

"He'll kill you." He gasped.

"I'll kill you." I growled back.

"We were joking when we said fuck his sister." He tried.

"I wasn't fucking her, I love her and I was showing her." I clarified.

"In an airplane bathroom?" He doubted.

"Would you prefer out here?" I wondered and saw a flicker of lust in his eyes. "Do not tell anyone, understand that? If I hear one person even hinting it I'll rip off your balls and throw them down your throat."

He gulped and nodded. "Can I have a go with her?" He wondered and I punched him. "Why not? You did."

"I love her, you a fucking pig, who will not touch her, or I'll drown you in your own blood." I warned.

"How should I believe that? All I saw was you go to the washroom, knock on the door, barge in and not come out for twenty minutes almost." He said.

"Actually I came more than once, but that is beyond the point." I shook off.

"How many times have you two done it?" He wondered.

"I lost count. But for a while and we are in love and if her brother finds out, it will end. I'm not losing her but you could lose a couple things." I got up and back to my seat.

I sat down and waited the rest of the flight. I knew Mike wouldn't tell anyone because he's a little bitch, but it was annoying that someone knew.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please Review **

**The more reviews I get, the faster it will push me to update **


	10. Chapter 10

The plane landed and we got off. I grinned and nodded at the southern girls making the guys around me laugh.

We got on our bus and it drove us to the hotel while we talked about what we were going to do when we got there.

We unpacked, Jasper and I sharing a room, while he told me about some under 21 club he saw on the way over that we were going to, to celebrate being here.

I got dressed in jeans and a black T shirt. When we got there we sat at the bar and drank virgin versions of actual alcohol. I pulled out a small bottle of vodka I'd gotten at the hotel and poured it into our drinks.

Sitting in front of us were two hot as fuck, sluty girls and all I could think about was Rosalie.

"Why are you two boys visiting our town?" Amber asked. She had brown hair in two pigtails, low cut jeans and a shirt that didn't reach them.

"Football." I answered.

"Football? Sexy." Tiffany whined and I grinned. She was dressed almost the same as the other, but her shirt was tight and just hit her hemline. "Maybe we should find a fun way to get you excited."

I grinned and they held their glasses under the bar after the bartender served them, so that we could put vodka in it. They smiled and drank making me grin.

"So, you boys want to go back to your hotels now or later?" They asked and our eyes widened.

"We're sharing a room." Jasper informed them.

"So we go under the blanket, who cares?" They asked.

"I love that kinky attitude, but I can't get into it hearing another guy doing it." I mused.

"Shitty… How about the washrooms now?" They tried and I almost said yes until Rosalie and two of her friends walked in. She wore a short tight dress and heels making her legs seem longer and more mouth-watering.

She came passed but Jasper stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"Having fun." She said.

"Not in that outfit, go change." He instructed, while I looked over her in lust. Her legs, her chest, her ass that would be so easy to grab and I prayed for my own sake she wasn't wearing underwear in the tight little booty skirt.

If her brother and more of his friends weren't here, I would have bent her over the bar. Seeing her, I didn't care about the whores.

"No, why does it matter?" She asked.

I was almost exploding in my pants. How could she wear that in public, mainly around her brother? And how did she expect me to function knowing this was around me?

"You are going to get raped!" He yelled.

"No, you guys are around." She fought.

"I don't want to spend my whole time watching you!" He fought.

"Don't! Emmett will." She said.

"What?" I asked and they looked at me.

"You will make sure I don't get raped, right?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. You go back to the hotel with them; you are clearly in need of a three sum Mr. Stressed… out of his mind."

"Fine." He said after a second of looking between us. He took the girls out and I pulled her into the washroom.

"Which way is easier?" I gasped pushing her into a stall and unzipping my pants. I opened her legs over the toilet, bending her over and pulling her thong down so I could quickly enter her, groaning when I did.

I slowly started pushing as the pressure released.

"You're so sexy." I moaned, as she slowly got wetter panting quietly, probably surprised by how fast I got her in here.

I leaned onto her back and slid my hands around her chest and into their strapless casing, pulling them out to play with. I kissed the back of her head and turned her head to kiss her lips, also to make sure it was actually her. It was.

"G-God!" I groaned. "Fuck!" I released and she moaned.

"Emmett." She growled.

"I'm wearing a condom." I told her, making her try to turn to see me. I pulled her other leg and hung it over my shoulder so I could.

"Why were you wearing a condom?" She asked as I slowly moved into her.

"Just to be ready. If I had have known we would have gotten a chance in the plane, I would have worn one then as well." I said and her eyes narrowed.

I moved faster, putting her leg back I moved quickly, releasing before she had an orgasm.

"Are you done?" I asked and she shook her head panting heavily. I moved quickly again for about five minutes, releasing again and taking off the condom, throwing it in the toilet, and going up her ass, putting my fingers in her. She screamed and released before I dropped her and released on her mouth.

The music was too loud for them to have heard us. I fixed her hair and she whipped her face before we snuck out and started dancing.

"How is your trip so far?" I asked.

"Great how is yours?" She asked.

"Wonderful." I winked.

She grinded against me and I got her a couple drinks, spiking them of course.

"Why do you put alcohol in everything?" She asked.

"It's fun to drink?" I tried.

We walked hand in hand back, talking about nothing.

"How many kids do you want?" She asked.

"I don't know, how many do you want?" I asked.

"4." She answered. "Come on, you have to have some idea on a family. Tell me. Please."

"Fine. If I had to say… one day I might want… 5 kids."

"5?" She gasped.

"Yeah," I said.

"Any preference on gender?" She pushed.

"Two boys, then… twins maybe one girl, one boy and then lastly I want a girl." I said.

"Why?" She continued.

"I see how you and your brother act. I really do admire how he protects you, and I would want someone to do that for my daughters." I answered honestly. I knew that I would most likely love any kids I got and I didn't want to see them get hurt just because they didn't want to tell their parents, so maybe they would tell their siblings.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. It's nice." I said and she smiled.

"Do you want to go to the hotel?" She asked.

"I don't really care." I replied.

She guided my hand towards the street again.

"I want to spend more time with you." She explained.

"You enjoy having sex, right?" I checked.

"With you, I do. Why?" She wondered.

"I don't want to push you into something you don't like." I answered.

"You're perfect." She grinned.

We wondered around town for a couple hours, getting more to drink and actually smoking pot. I didn't usually do that, being an athlete, but I would once.

We went back to the hotel drunk, high and laughing.

"This is my room." I slurred and she stumbled over to kiss me.

I pulled her closer to my body dragging us inside and pinning her on my bed, starting to go up her shirt.

"What the fuck?" Someone yelled and pulled me away.

I looked up to punch Jaspers angry face but stopped seeing it was him.

"Hey buddy." I slurred. "You're sisters hot."

He punched me again growling.

"Are you drunk?" He demanded.

"Lil bit." I grinned and started to laugh. He turned to Rosalie who was passed out on my bed, not really used to drinking.

"Was she?" He demanded.

"It's cool I had her." I tried and he punched me.

"Are you high?" He demanded.

"No." I lied.

"Yes you are." He answered.

"I wanted to try it." I grinned.

"Don't fucking touch my sister again." He growled.

"That's cool, I already did her." I laughed trying to keep my mouth shut.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah, a bunch of times, I really love her, you know." I started to cry then dropped on my bed almost passing out.

"I'll ask again in the morning." He groaned, probably thinking I was joking. He picked up his sister and carried her to her room.

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rosalie POV**

I sat at breakfast, my head burning and spinning.

Cheerleaders around my spoke loudly not knowing I had a hangover killing me slowly. I moaned and sipped coffee, tasting the gross aftertaste and wanting to cry, but holding that back.

"Hey, where's Emmett?" I heard beside me, looking to see Jessica talking to Jasper who had just entered.

"Oh, he's still in bed." Jasper answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"He's hung over and most likely getting laid." Jasper answered making me jump.

"What? How?" I demanded.

"Their pretty easy." He muttered.

"Is he actually?" I jumped.

"He better not!" Jessica yelled and I looked back at her.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"He's mine. He shouldn't be going around, humping other sluts." She snapped.

"What do you mean, he's yours?" I asked.

"Can you two keep a secret?" She whispered and we nodded, although neither of us planned on staying quiet for long, and I'm sure she knew that. "Emmett and I have been secretly dating for the last few weeks. And god, he is the best I ever had." She smiled with much pride.

I glared at her with horror and hurt. She had to be lying. He wouldn't do that! But then, how easy would it be to have so many secret girlfriends, none telling each other, and all of them falling head over heels for him.

"I don't believe you." I snubbed.

"Oh my god, Rose, he is incredible. And he said that he loved me, sent me flowers and we exchanged naked pictures." She giggled, Jasper had left losing interest.

"How many times did you two do it?" I almost chocked.

"5." She answered.

Slut. Whore. Bitch. Cunt. I _never _should have trusted him!

I stood up and went to Jaspers room, crying on his bed. Emmett wasn't here and I hadn't seen him. Probably fucking some slut.

The door opened and Jasper walked in, taking one look at me and running to me.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

"H-H-H-H-He… He… He… He u-used m-me!" I screamed in tears.

"Who did? What did he do?" He demanded.

"E-E-Em-Em-m-m… H-H-H-H-H-He-e-e-e-He s-said that he l-lov-ved me!" My eyes and throat burned, and my chest felt heavy.

"Who?" He almost growled.

"He just w-want-ted my b-b-body!" I cried.

He hugged me tight and tried to rock me, while getting the answer he wanted. I was scared of what he would say, but knew it would be worse for Emmett than for me. I did love him and I didn't want to see him get hurt, but he hurt me and I was tired of being used.

"Tell me, I'll deal with it." He vowed.

"E-E-Em-Em-Em-Emme…" I coughed, stopping when the door opened and he walking casually. He froze when he saw me in my brother's arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I started crying harder.

"I don't know, I can't understand her." He mused.

"Em-m-m-m! G-g-g-g-go-g-go!" I screamed and coughed.

"I'm going to go get her some water; can you stay with her until I get back?" Jasper asked and he nodded, coming to hug me after he was gone.

"Get aw-w-way f-f-f-f-from m-me y-o-u ass hole! I hate you!" I screamed.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You fucked her, you fucking cheating lying bitch, I hope you die!" I don't know how clear my words were but I meant them.

"Baby, I didn't do anything! What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jessica told me that you fucked her while we were dating! She said that you were secretly dating and that you loved her! You know what, Jasper can kill you!" I screamed.

"I never slept with anyone else after you! I can be honest I thought about it, but I never acted on it!" He defended.

"I hate you so much." I cried.

"I love you; I love only you please believe that." He begged.

"I hate you so much, and Jasper is going to kill you!" I growled.

"Listen to me!" He begged.

"You had a condom on yesterday, you didn't know that I was coming, you planned of fucking some slut!" I cried.

"Like I said, I thought about it, but I wouldn't have done it, I would have gone to get you. I wasn't even in the mood to do anything until I saw you!" He tried.

"Go away." I spat.

"Listen angel, please." He begged.

I slapped him and he just took my phone.

"What are you doing?" I slurred.

"Texting your brother saying that you want stuff." He answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"To keep him away for a second." He answered throwing the phone to the side and locking the door, fighting me to the bed.

"Get off of me! Get away! I hate you so much!" I cried as he pinned my face to the pillow holding down my arms so only my ass was in the air. He pulled my pants down enough that I felt him pulled himself out and enter me. I screamed as he started pumping in and out of me quickly.

He continued quickly not letting me move. I cried harder and harder.

"Emmett, please!" I begged and he kissed the back of my neck. "Stop! Please! This is rape! Stop it!"

He moved even faster, until I released, screaming and gaging.

I slowly stopped crying and fighting it and let it happen.

He flipped me over and moaned.

"You are so beautiful." He kissed my chest and pulled out releasing. "You get so wet."

I stayed silent as he continued.

He slowly began to slow and make deeper harder thrusts. He was still so hard when he pulled out and released a couple times.

There was a knock on the door and he pulled out a little, keeping his tip inside me.

"Yeah." He yelled.

"Hey, the doors locked." Jasper said on the other side. Emmett looked down at me.

"Your choice. Let him in and he can kill me, or send him back out and keep us a secret." He said.

I hesitated before calling. "Can you go get me pizza and chocolate?"

"Sure." He said and we listened as he walked away then Em pulled out, lying beside me, kissing my neck.

"I love you." He said.

"I don't want this." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't want this. Us. I don't want to do this anymore." I explained.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Dating. Sex. Any of it! I'm tired of lying as we sneak around and how you constantly push me to have sex when we are together. It's over." I said.

"Over." He repeated.

"I want to break up. I want to be done. We had fun. I gave up the rest of my body and who I was and gave it to you, you should be happy." I stood and put my pants back on, and going to the door. "Bye Em."

**Sorry that it took so long to update, but I'll continue soon.**

**Thanks for reading **** Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rosalie POV**

I didn't see him again until we were on the plane. I didn't seem very happy, didn't laugh or smile, which concerned a few people.

Off the plane he came to our house again because his parents were out of town and couldn't pick him up.

We got home at 1am, and I went straight to my room and got ready for bed.

"Rose." I heard and froze. Emmett walked through my washroom door, stopping a few feet away from me. "Rose, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, like I'm sure I did, but I never lied. I never have and never would cheat on you! Especially not with Jessica! She's not worth losing you."

"You told me to my face that you thought about and considered other girls! How am I supposed to believe a single word that you say?" I demanded.

"I only told you that to prove that you could trust me! I thought it was smart!" He yelled. "You know my body, ask her anything about me and she wouldn't know! I did not cheat on you!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you are a fucking douchebag! I told you to stop and you fucking raped me! You only want sex and I am done with that! Fuck you and get out!" I yelled.

"Rosalie, just listen to me, please. I love you, I really do, and I'm not forcing you to come back to me, if you don't want that, but I don't want you ever doubting how I feel! I am so sorry about making you have sex with me if you didn't want to, I read that when girls doubted how guys felt about them, sex reassured them, and I wasn't thinking, I'm so sorry. I am not even going to date another girl until I have made you feel better again." He vowed.

"Emmett, I had to do things with you, that no one else would have thought of. You treat me like dirt, and play games, and act in ways I never would before!" I yelled.

"I wanted to be perfect! I wanted to make you feel really important because you are! So I started reading a few of my mom's magazines on ways to make a relationship work! I'm sorry if it didn't but it's not like I could go and ask Jasper or Edward for advice without hearing a million questions!" He tried.

"I understand. Please leave." I said.

"Do you really understand?" He asked.

"Yes, and it's not like I didn't enjoy the sex. Even when it was forced, but I am too afraid of a relationship, if you have a million ways to hide from it." I said and he nodded, kissing my forehead.

"I'm still going to be here for you. Whatever you need, I'm here." He vowed before walking out.

A week passed from that day, and we acted like we had before anything ever started.

I went to lunch with Tanya, Lauren and Jessica on Sunday after shopping.

"Are you still dating Emmett?" Lauren asked her, as if it were still a secret.

"Yes, but shh, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. You are the only four who know." She whispered.

"Tell us about it?" I pushed, just wanting to see if she was lying, and whether or not I would trust anyone again.

"He is huge," _medium, _"He is so wild," _actually, he's more passionate than wild, _

"Is he naturally brunette? If you know what I mean." I winked and they laughed.

"He is." She grinned sipping her milkshake, and I sat back satisfied, knowing he shaved his groin.

"I heard he has a tattoo on his dick, is that true?" I pushed.

"Yes." She lied.

I smiled and nodded. He really didn't cheat on me. At least not with her.

We talked a while longer and then went back shopping.

"Rose." Tanya said when Lauren and Jessica were getting changed.

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you like Emmett?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" I asked almost nervous.

"I mean like, like him." She said.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked.

"Your face changes when Jessica talks about him. You look almost hurt when she says she sleeps with him, and you never focus when she talks about him. And you always push to know more about him when she brings him up, and the way I've seen you look at each other…" She mused.

"She lied when she said she slept with him." I sighed, knowing that there was no point in lying to her. "We dated secretly for a while, and I really did love him, but I can't be in a relationship with someone if I can't trust them, that is a good reason to end it right?"

"Yes." She answered. "How far did you two go?"

"All the way." I whispered and she gasped. "Don't tell anyone, Jasper can't find out!"

"So, you know that Jessica was lying?" She asked.

"He doesn't have a tattoo on his dick." I said.

"Oh my god." She breathed. "Who else knows?"

"I think we might have been caught but he dealt with it." I answered.

Another week passed and Emmett kept his word about not dating anyone else.

**Emmett POV**

I looked at an old picture of Rosalie on my phone. I missed her. I never cheated on her and hated that she might think I would. I never even came close to it. Three weeks had passed and I really missed her. I missed her smiling when we met at the park, or library. I missed hearing her talk or hum to a song she heard on the radio, or the way she would laugh at the simplest things.

"Hey." I heard and turned seeing Royce.

"What." I snarled at him.

"You haven't been with Rosalie very often. Something happen?" We were at a party upstate, and I wasn't in the mood to be here, let alone see this asshole.

"How the hell would you know that?" I growled.

"Because I don't have my ways. Let me guess, she left you, most likely because she didn't enjoy sex. And now you are wondering what you did wrong." He assumed and I just glared at him. "She's fun though, isn't she? While it lasts, she'll do whatever you want."

I growled and turned away from him but he just came around to meet me again.

"Come on, don't be like that." He grinned.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know, after you, she will probably be easier to get back. Make a couple of empty promises and get her back in bed. That's all I really want, you can have her back after, she'd probably be fine with it, she's used up by this point." He mused and I punched him.

"Don't _ever_ fucking talk about her like that again." I growled punching him again and again, until he landed on the ground, when I started punching him there. He hit me back after realizing that I had started and hit me over and over as I hit him back, throwing him down a flight of stairs and kicking him at the bottom. He wobbled up and swung at me but I punched him faster and he dropped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rosalie POV**

I walked downstairs to get some water, freezing when I saw him pulling away from my fridge. Why was he always here?

"Hey." He said looking down as he passed me, and put food in a bowl, then in the microwave.

"Hey." I grabbed chips and put them in a bowl.

He didn't look at me watching his food heat. He pulled it out and began to put salt on it. I stepped up behind him and hugged his waist, making him turn to me and hug me back.

"I heard you beat up Royce for me." I mumbled into his shirt. "Thank you."

He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head, before I leaned away and kissed his mouth, giving him a hopeful look.

"You might as well choose someone from your list of options, because I'm not coming back." I said and he looked down.

"I don't want anyone else." He muttered.

"I'm going to date someone else." I said.

"Who?" He pushed.

"Tyler." I answered.

"Tyler's a pussy!" He seemed annoyed by that answer.

"So I know he will treat me better." I said.

"Why do you even have to date now?" He asked.

I shrugged. "So you and Jessica,"

"You mean our secret relationship that everyone knows about? Yeah, I head that I am amazing in bed." He mused.

"That's how I knew it was a lie." I joked.

"Oh, funny." He mused. "Do you know where the rumor that I had a tattoo on my dick came from? Some random chicks ran up to me and asked to see it."

I laughed once.

"I'm not letting anyone near my junk with a needle." He muttered.

We stood in silence for a minute.

"At that club in Texas, be honest, if I hadn't come in would you have gone through with it?" I asked.

"No." He answered, looking directly into my eyes. "I would have gotten her to my hotel, before going to your room. I wouldn't have slept with her. I am positive because I can't even sleep with someone now, even with the idea you're not coming back, it feels wrong."

I smiled a little and went upstairs.

He texted me saying goodnight and I replied the same way.

Another week passed and this weekend my parents were going out of town.

Jasper had some date so I was home alone, watching TV.

I answered the door at a loud knock and frowned at Emmett.

"What now?" I demanded.

"Jasper in?" He asked.

"No, he's on a date." I said.

"Can I borrow his Xbox, mines broken?" He said.

"How?" I wondered.

"I don't know." He walked in and went upstairs, I went to sit down and watch more TV. I hate re-runs.

Emmett walked in and grabbed two controllers from the cupboard.

"Who are you playing with?" I wondered.

"James." He answered.

"Really." I pushed.

"Yes, and he is losing." He snubbed and I laughed as he walked out.

The next day I went out with Kate, Amanda, and Tracy.

Amanda was talking about her date last night, but I didn't care.

"What movie do you want to see?" I wondered.

"Something." Kate muttered and I smiled, getting them.

"Oh, I heard you and Emmett McCarty…" I heard and froze before realizing Tracy wasn't talking to me.

"Yes, he is amazing, and all Jessica's rumors about him are wrong." She said.

"Really?" Kate pushed.

"Yeah, no tattoo, smooth as a baby and big enough to satisfy." She grinned.

I handed them their tickets and went inside, feeling like I was about to cry. I held it in until the movie started, happy to have chosen a sad one so it made sense that I cry.

After I went home in tears. He moved on, he really did. But why would I get so emotional about it? I tossed around a couple ideas hoping to get my mind off of him for good until the scariest and most possible thought made me call him over again.

Jasper was out with Liam, so I was home alone. There was a loud bang at the door and he rushed in, holding a small box under his sweater, so that no one would see the pregnancy test I was using.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes." I muttered.

"How? How would this happen?" He demanded.

"You are very casual when it comes to protection." I answered pulling out three sticks. "Just to be sure."

I went in and peed on all three before going out to meet Emmett.

"And," He pushed.

"Okay… Negative…" I smiled, but then started to choke on the second one, "Positive…" He dropped his head, but I would only listen to the last one to break the tie. "Negative." I sighed in relief and so did he.

"Try one more." He pushed and I did, once again negative.

"Oh, thank god!" I breathed.

I put them back in the box and gave them to him, not wanting them lying around my house.

"I'm not going to be satisfied until my period." I said and he nodded.

"I'd still be here for you." He mused.

We stood in silence for a second.

"You had sex with Amanda." I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"Amanda. You had sex with her." I said.

"No, who is Amanda?" He wondered.

"Your new girlfriend?" I said.

"I haven't been with anyone but you since we started going out." He said.

"She seems to know your body." I muttered. "She knew you didn't have a tattoo down there and that was the only way I could tell if it was a lie or not."

"Of course she knew, I've been telling people all week that I had no tattoo on my dick." He said.

"Leave." I moaned, pushing him out.

"I'll always love you, my smart, beautiful angel." He said before I slammed the door in his face.

**Emmett POV**

Almost a week passed since I was with Rosalie last, and that was only because of a pregnancy scare. To be honest, I wouldn't mind her being pregnant, because that would mean she'd have to be with me.

I sat in the cafeteria at lunch, talking to Edward and Frey. Jasper sat down annoyed, so I turned to him.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry." He mused.

Just then Rosalie, a few of her friends and Tyler walked in, hand in hand. I glared for a second, watching him pull her in and kiss her cheek, happy she pulled her lips away from his.

"How long has that been going on?" I wondered.

"Three days." He spat.

"You should kill him." I suggested.

"I'd love to." He mused.

I watched them until the bell went and I went into my next class.

"I hate him." I muttered to Tanya. She was in my Science class, because she was trying to get all her main classes out in her first two years. Rosalie had told her about us, so at least I had her to talk to. "Why is she with him?"

"I don't know." She muttered. We had gotten close in general, but now closer because we had this to talk about.

We talked more until class ended, with plans to meet up after school to work on a project.

After she came to my house and we talked over some ideas, but mostly joked and watched TV.

After she left I got ready for bed, and in the morning, I went to the lake with Robert and Edward. I sighed when I saw Rosalie here with Tyler, Jessica and Colton, who she was now dating.

They stood by the cliff so we went over to them, so Edward could talk to Rose.

"Rose, Jasper wants to know what time you're going to be home, he said you left your phone and your parents are worried." Edward said.

"I don't know, an hour?" She wondered. I talked to Robert as they spoke, not wanting to see Tyler holding hands with the love of my life.

"Shit, Colton!" I heard her yell, looking, as they both peered over the edge. "My grandmother gave me that!" She slapped his arm.

"What happened?" I wondered.

"Colton was playing with my bracelet, and it fell into the water!" She yelled.

I looked over the edge, where there water hit the rocky cliff bottom below, with close to no way down.

"Shit! Go get it!" She instructed him.

"Are you crazy? I can't get down there!" He yelled. "And even if I could, how could I find it?"

"I don't know, but it is important to me and you lost it! Go find it!" She demanded.

"No, I'm not killing myself for a bobble." He stood his ground.

"Fine, I'll go." She walked to the edge but Tyler pulled her back.

"Are you crazy, you'll die?" He yelled.

"Do you want to go?" She wondered.

"No, "He mused.

"Then I am." She snubbed.

"No, someone else go," Tyler pulled her back again.

"I'm going!" She yelled, breaking forward, as all I could picture was her hitting the water and hitting her head, then drowning. It hurt to picture and I couldn't let that happen. If Tyler was too much of a pussy, I'd go. I pushed her back and without thinking threw myself off the cliff.

"Shit, why'd I do this?" I could have very easily walked to the beach and swam there. I searched the water for a non-rocky spot, some were lighter and some darker, but I couldn't tell what would be better, so I tucked in my legs and hopped for the best. Entering the freezing, and painful water, I felt something hard and cold slide across my leg, gasping in water, but held my breath and forced my eyes open, swimming down farther, although it hurt my throat, head, lungs and ears. I blew out the last of my air, about to go back up, when I saw a small shine in the black.

By this point everything around me was black, I couldn't tell up or down, my cheeks hurt and my jaw couldn't take the pressure. I forced myself not to breathe in, but Rosalie wanted this, and I had done enough to her to know I would get her this, one way or another.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rosalie POV**

He just did that for me… He just jumped off a cliff for a bracelet. We ran to shore and watch the area he had gone under in. It was very far, but it was obvious he wasn't up yet. I panicked, knowing I was the reason he was down there. Was he coming back up? It felt like he had been down there for ten minutes, and each second felt like forever. I felt a tear leave my eye, assuming the worst.

I know what happens here. If he wasn't up yet, he wasn't coming back up. He had just killed himself for me. I ran to my hips in the water, trying to see closer, as my eyes began to burn and feel heavy.

"Go get him!" I yelled back and Edward hesitated before running in. He made it half way passed me before hitting his knee on a rock, spilling blood and coming back.

"Rose, at least a hundred people a year kill themselves here a year, and that's not counting suicides." Edward panted, holding his cut leg.

"No!" I dived in; swimming for the area he had jumped in. I knew he was right. We hadn't even bothered bringing bathing suits here. Are parents would kill us knowing we had gone in the water. This was an area to go when you wanted to tan, or enjoy the beach, not swim.

I barely made it over, when I kicked and smashed my ankle on a rock, going under in shock seconds later. I emerged again and stopped trying to swim. He couldn't hold his breath for this long, no one could. I was around the area he had landed in, and I couldn't see his body. I turned to look back, seeing how far back shore was.

I stayed there crying for a minute, calling "Emmett!" for a minute before hearing a couch and gaging sound. I looked up knowing it all too well and started swimming for the cliff. I swam around the large wall and gasped seeing him panting and coughing up wanted on the other side, one hand holding the wall to keep him up. I gasped and swam to hug him. His face was pall and his eyes blood shot.

He turned his head to kiss me once and hand me my bracelet, through coughs.

"I love you baby," He groaned with no air.

I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could twice, making him spit up water and vomit a little. He breathed in quickly and washed his face and mouth.

"I thought you died!" I cried, hugging him more. He kissed my cheek and grinned. I helped hold us out of the water as he seemed to slip a few times and lose strength.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He joked. I smiled and kissed him back with all the passion I had. I hugged his waist as tight as I could and waited for the panting to stop and his breathing to be normal, which took a minute.

He swam me back to shore and after we got there the others surrounded us, Jessica on the phone with 911 and freaking out. I looked at Emmett and saw the large gash on the side of his foot, which cut through his jeans and up to his thy.

The ambulance came and picked him up, before taking Edward and I to the emergency room to make sure that we were okay as well. I had a sprained ankle and he had to get stitches, but we were out pretty quick. My parents were beyond pissed that I went into the water but the paramedics kept telling me that if I hadn't, he would have lost air or strength and drowned, unable to get back.

His parents were over joyed that I had done what I had, although without me, he wouldn't have gone in anyways. He was telling people that he had slipped so that I wouldn't get any blame.

The others went along with it, not wanting to look like they hadn't stopped him, knowing he was going to jump, even though no one really had known he would.

Jasper harassed Edward about not making it as far as his little sister, and Emmett was recovering from surgery. He had come in with a broken, bleeding leg, rib, and internal bleeding.

He was out of sports for the season which pissed him off, but he still told people that I saved his life.

I wanted to see him and thank him and apologize and make sure that he was okay.

I smiled when his father finally let me in.

I rushed in, closing the door behind me and went to his bed.

"Hey beautiful." He grinned not even opening his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"I know you're sent. I like your perfume." He added and I smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled. "And thank you for getting me my bracelet again."

"Anything for you." He smiled. I held his hand and smiled as the monitor quickened.

"Now I can get the truth out of you." I grinned and kissing his hand making it go much faster. "What happens if I kissed your lips?" If that's how fast it went from his hands.

"My heard stops when you kiss my lips." He said and the monitor started to go a little faster, as he thought about it.

I smiled and his heart beat slowed a lot, making me smile wider.

"What is your favorite colour?" I asked.

"Blue." He answered and it didn't move.

"What is your favorite type of car?" I asked.

"Truck or jeep." He answered and it stayed the same.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"18." He answered and it stayed the same.

"Have you ever had a HIV test?" I asked and it started beeping quickly.

"No." He lied and it beeped faster. "Okay, yes."

"Do you have HIV?" I asked.

"No." He answered and it stayed the same.

"Have you ever needed to think of someone else to have sex with me?" I asked and it stayed relatively the same.

"No." He answered.

"Have you ever thought about me while having sex with someone else?" I asked.

"No." His heartbeat quickened.

"Who?" I asked.

"Before we were dating, I thought about you with Angela, and Maria." His heartbeat stayed steady.

"Maria?" I asked. "Did you actually sleep with her?"

"Yes. I had only been here two weeks and she was willing." He mused.

"Wasn't she dating Jasper the first month you were here?" I asked.

"Shh." He grinned and I laughed.

"Did you ever cheat on me?" I asked.

"No." He answered and it beeped faster for half a second then was normal.

"Did you let a girl blow you or eat her out while we were dating?" I mused.

"No." It started beeping and I glared.

"Angela blew me the day before your birthday, does that count?" He asked.

"No." I sighed.

"You should date me again. I really miss it." He mused.

"No, all you want is sex." I snubbed.

"Do you remember the first time we started anything!" He yelled. "I TOLD YOU ALL I WANTED WAS SEX! You said you understood! I told you that I didn't want to break your heart like Royce did! You promised I wouldn't! I didn't want to think of you as any more than my best friend's sister! YOU PUSHED ME INTO IT! I didn't want to date you because I didn't want to use you and then you made me love you, just to forget everything! I look like the bad guy when I didn't want it to start! You used your brother against me, and now you are getting mad that this ever started!"

I stood speechless, knowing he was right. He hadn't wanted to date me, but I told him to. He had warned me that he only wanted sex, and I said that wouldn't matter. He has stayed loyal to me through all of this; any other girl would have been gone and lied to, to believe that it was going to work out.

"Just forget it! You don't want to be the only girl I've ever loved then don't be! Just stop torturing me, and don't come crawling back to me if you happen to date another douchebag, because I know what is going to happen this time!" He yelled. I froze and wobbled out of his room so that other people could enter.

I looked at my bracelet which reminded me only of him, and what I had just thrown away. He was supporting me before he cared and I had always known his penis was his favorite body part, everyone knew that. I was lucky enough that he stuck around and I just threw him away.

I went home and went to bed, telling my parents I was tired and to just bring me up dinner when it was ready.


	15. Chapter 15

**Emmett POV**

I had been out of the hospital for two weeks now, and finally was able to go back to school soon. My mom catered to my every need which made me happy and but I missed seeing people on my own terms and not only when they came over.

I missed Rosalie but wouldn't ever tell her.

Tanya came over to work on our project every few days. It was dew next week. Today my mom was taking me to her house so I could be out again.

"Hey." She welcomed me in with a smile.

She helped me to her room and her mom brought a plate of cookies and a bowl of chips.

"Are you going to be back in time to present?" She wondered.

"Yeah." I said eating a cookie.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Good." I mused.

"Feeling better?" She wondered and I nodded. "Good. I was worried for a second." She smiled and I laughed lying on her bed, she sat on the floor with paper and notes and other stuff spread in front of her. I took a sip of pop and watched her.

She looked so much like Rosalie that it hurt.

"What?" She asked looking up at me. I smiled and she smiled back.

"You're pretty." I commented and she laughed.

"No, I'm gorgeous. Don't mess up the two." She joked and I grinned, putting out my arm.

She laughed getting up and sitting next to me, I rolled and went over her.

"Is this smart?" She wondered.

"I don't know. You're the one choosing to be in grade 12 sciences." I muttered and she laughed kissing my lips.

"Would I be anything to you after?" She wondered.

"You would still be my best, girl-friend. You'd still not be Jasper though." I grinned.

"What does he do for you?" She moaned.

"I don't know, but he's a boy and that gives us something else in common." I grinned and she laughed.

"So I'm just going to have sex to have sex." She assumed.

"It's fun." I grinned. "You know if I say something is fun, it is."

"Are you going to call me back in the morning?" She asked.

"You plan on going until morning?" I grinned wider and she laughed.

"Do you have a condom?" She wondered.

"Uh, one sec." I checked my pockets and wallet. "Your dad?"

She laughed and sat up.

"Come on!" I tried.

"I've never had sex, and I don't want my first time to be so casual." She mused.

"You've never had sex my ass!" I glared.

"Seriously." She laughed.

"Fine, do you want me to lie or tell the truth?" I mused.

"I think lying would make me feel better." She grinned.

"Baby, I'm going to love you for as long as I can. Trust me. This just shows you how much I care." I grinned and she laughed.

"Fine," She got on her back and pulled her pants down. "Go ahead. You have five minutes before my mom's home. Maybe ten."

"Where'd she go?" I wondered.

"Shopping… She said that after bringing us food, you fat ass!" She laughed and I rolled my eyes pulling my dick out.

"This is real nice of you. I haven't had any physical activity in weeks." I mused and she laughed, before rubbing my dick to make it harder. I entered her and she gasped, loudly moaning as I quickly moved. Her hips moved along mine quickly as she got wetter, making me happy. I moaned quickly then thought about Rosalie. I felt like this was cheating on her. I was inside her best friend, even if she didn't want to be with me anymore, it still hurt to think about.

"What's wrong?" She wondered why my pace was off, before putting me on my back and riding me like a horse at a race. Sometimes she would hop, or turn or slip a little but she always stayed on moving faster than I would have ever imagined. She was so wet over me, and felt so good.

"Yeah right, you've never done this before." I panted, almost without air.

She laughed. "Am I doing well?" Her voice made me almost cum, at the almost kinky tone.

"This is bad… Rosalie." I moaned, but she didn't slow down, at her first orgasm. GOD! She knew what she wanted _and_ how to get it.

"What?" She asked. "Oh my god! Are you two back together?"

"No! No, but I still feel like I'm cheating on her." I moaned.

"Thank god." She dropped her head on my sweaty chest, but didn't stop her hips. It was like they were their own machine. "I couldn't do that to her."

"She doesn't want to be with me, and I don't want to want her to be, but it's so hard." She lifted off me an inch, squatting over my body, dripping her cum onto my shirt, just in time for me to release. She reached through her legs and whipped the cum off my dick, and got back on.

"Rosalie is my best friend and I hate to say anything bad about her but she's a drama queen, looking for attention. You didn't have a public relationship, so you couldn't give her attention every second so she went looking for it. You can't go public without going through Jasper, so you are right to give up for right now, later in life you can start again if you both want to." She mused.

She tensed up and started slowing a bit as she had an orgasm, contracting over me.

"You're not dating so you're not cheating." She finished.

We rolled around over each other for about ten more minutes, stopping when we both lay naked, covered in sperm, her cum and sweat, panting, wide eyed, holding hands.

"Whoa." I moaned.

"Emmett Cullen, you have ruined me for other men." She gasped and I grinned.

"I know." I was proud.

"Wow… Wow… Just wow." She moaned.

"And it will never be like that with anyone else." I warned, kissing her lips and making her laugh.

"I see why girls want you so bad." She commented.

"There is no way you have never done that before." I doubted.

"I just did what felt good." She said.

"Selfish lover." I groaned and rolled back on top of her, rolling back off hearing the car pull back in. She jumped up and pulled her clothes back on, as I did up my shirt. She brushed her hair and we both drank water and dried our faces and hair.

I needed water after that. She was incredible. And she did all the work.

"I'm still cumming." I commented and she winked.

I put my pants back on just in time for her mom to walk in with Chinese food.

"Here you go… What is that smell?" She asked.

"Glue and Chinese food?" Tanya asked and her mother shrugged walking out.

She worked and I watched, giving her ideas when asked, and getting dirty looks when making random ones that she didn't consider important.

"Want to go on a date?" I wondered.

"We just had sex, it would be awkward. Also I would have to ask Rosalie." She said.

"Why?" I pushed. She kneeled up and kissed me, turning with my head.

"She is my best friend and I wouldn't want to hurt her." She said.

"So? I slept with my best friend's sister." I mused and she smiled.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know about that." She said.

"She doesn't know about this." I mused.

"Do you want to date me, or get back at Rosalie?" She wondered.

"I think I can get over Rosalie." I mused.

"I'll ask her and then decide, but I like you too much as a friend to not think it over." She said, sitting next to me on the bed, typing for the poster board.

We almost finished it up, in time for Robert to walk in.

"Dinner," He mused and I burst into laughter.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just thought of something." I muttered. He shrugged and left.

He was much less territorial over Tanya then Jasper and Rosalie.

"What?" She asked.

"I have slept with two of my friends little sisters." I grinned.

"He'd hit you if he found out." She muttered.

"Would he hate me for dating you?" I asked.

"No, he would hate you if you screwed with me." She muttered. We went downstairs and ate, watching football with Robert, who was joking that I couldn't move.

He and Tanya giggled about it while I tried to kick him over my cast.

"Can I borrow your car?" I asked him. "My mom drove me here."

"Sure, can you drive?" He asked.

"Yeah." I went home, which was harder than I had planned with a cast on my leg. I would probably get arrested if I was caught.

My parents were at work, which I knew. I pulled into my house, getting out of my car, and went to my front steps, shocked to see her at my steps.

"Rosalie,"


	16. Chapter 16

**Emmett POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Emmett… I am so sorry. I was a brat, and self-centered, and wrong! Please forgive me! I treated you like crap, and you were in the hospital because of me. I love you and you are right. You did warn me and I didn't listen. I don't want you to think that I am not grateful for how amazing you are to me. You are supportive and sweet and I didn't trust you when I had no right not to. I know how easily lies and rumors are spread, I do it so often myself, and you have been perfect. You haven't slept with anyone, even though we were broken up and that proves well enough that I was wrong and I'm so sorry. You still haven't slept with anyone else, right?" I was in shock that she was here and saying that I was right. I just wanted to tell her whatever I knew would make her happy.

"N-No." I lied.

She smiled a little bashfully.

"Can I come in? It's cold." She asked.

"Y-Yeah." I opened the door and helped her in, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thanks, you've done enough for me." She said. "I am so sorry."

"I understand." I muttered. "Are you still with Tyler?"

"I'd end that for you." She said.

"For me?" I repeated.

"Do you maybe want to try again?" She asked.

"I-I don't…" I couldn't think strait.

Her phone rang and she grabbed it. "Hello…? Oh, Hey…! Yes, really…? What… Are you… Why…? Why would you… What… Are you serious…? Tell me…! Why would you even ask if there wasn't another reason…? Just tell me…! How… No! No! I can't believe you would do that! I thought you were my friend…! I don't care! You know how I felt and you just went ahead and- I don't care…! It doesn't matter what I said, you went behind my back and now expect me to be okay with it…! You are the biggest bitch I know! I don't care! Shut up Tanya…! I don't care…! Okay… Fine… Bye." She hung up and looked down.

"What did she tell you?" I asked, my chest feeling heavy.

"She wanted to know if it was okay to start dating you… She wouldn't tell me why at first…" She looked up with bloodshot eyes, and tears coming out. "DO I HAVE NO ONE ANYMORE!? No! No I have my brother and the fact that I have spent the past few weeks ignoring him so that you wouldn't be ratted out! He wouldn't do this to me because he actually loves me!"

I didn't reply not knowing how to.

"You just let me rant on about you being right and then you lied to me! How am I supposed to believe anything that you say if I was just proven right!?" She screamed.

"What did I do wrong? I didn't want to brag about sleeping with someone! We haven't been dating for how long now? Tell Jasper if you want to! Maybe he can make it a little clearer to what you want! I have no idea! You don't think I love you? I jumped off a freaking cliff for you! I could have just let you do it! God knows Edward and Robert didn't plan to step in! I never even agreed to get back together! You asked, and then before I could even speak you found out what I did! I'm not sorry that I had sex again because I thought it was clear we were over when you were dating someone else! I am sorry that it was one of your friends, but I can't change the past! I'm sorry, but I'm still not sorry. If you want to go, go! We are not getting back together! I understand that! I won't date Tanya, I won't date anymore of your friends, and after you leave I will call Jasper and tell him! He can do what he does!" I yelled.

She stood with tears in her eyes and stared. I sighed and wobbled upstairs to my bedroom, sitting back in my bed.

She came upstairs a minute later.

"I'm not done yet!" She screamed.

"I am!" I yelled.

"You had no right to have sex with Tanya!" She screamed.

"We weren't dating! We aren't dating! You want no part in me and I can live with that! How did I have no right?" I demanded.

"She is my best friend!" She screamed.

"She is one of my best friends too! Are you saying that I have no right to have her as a friend? You somehow have the ability to choose who I am friends with! I was her friend before we started. All I wanted to do was make you feel better after Royce and you turned it into this! I am in no way ready to be in a committed relationship! EVERYONE HAS TOLD YOU THAT! EVERY ONE KNOWS THAT! There are over a thousand people at our school! You have completely involved yourself in the one hundred who actually have sex and party and do this shit! You don't want this, make your friends one of the 900 people who acts the way you want!" I yelled.

"You are blaming me?" She screamed.

"You are blaming me!" I yelled.

"I really hate you, you fucking asshole!" She screamed.

I picked up my phone and dialed her brothers' number, but it was a voicemail.

"Hey Jasper, it's me. I just wanted you to know I've spent the last two or three months banging your sister, dating her privately, and according to her, cheating on her, but you know everyone I have ever slept with and when, so this is just to keep tabs, my dry spill that had you so worried, yeah that was spent with your sister. I would have stopped sooner, but I was stopped by her constant threatened by her telling you, but I guess it's all over now." I hung up and looked at Rosalie's shocked and horrified expression.

"How could you!?" She screamed.

"What? I thought you wanted him to find out. You know, so he could kill me. Don't worry, it was just a voicemail, but you should find him before he does hear it if you care so much." I said and she ran downstairs.

**Rosalie POV**

How had this gotten so screwed up? I ran quickly down the streets, hoping he was having sex, playing video games, drunk or in the shower so I would have time. My legs burned but I pushed myself farther.

Jasper was all I had left; he couldn't know I lied to him.

I finally got to my street and burst through my door.

"Hey," He said casually in the kitchen, going through his phone.

I grabbed it and saw he hadn't heard the message. I deleted it and fell in a chair panting.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." I panted and went to bed.

In the morning I got dressed and went to Tanya's.

"Hey, Rose." She seemed surprised to see me.

"Is your family home?" I asked walking in.

"No." She mused.

"What the fuck you dumb slut!" I slapped her and she seemed shocked.

"What was that about!?" She demanded.

"How could you do that to me?" I screamed.

"What? I asked!" She yelled.

"AFTER!" I yelled.

"You weren't dating him and everyone else has had sex by this point, and I was the only one who hadn't!" She defended.

"My boyfriend?" I screamed.

"You haven't dated him in months, and you had started dating Tyler, so why can't I date him next?" She asked.

"You didn't even want him until I told you I had him! How could you do that to me?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? When he first came here I told you that I liked him, and you told me not to bother even hold my breath. You said that he wouldn't think of my as girlfriend material, or he would just break my heart because he was just a pig, and I believed you, because no matter how much I put out he never showed interest… because he was dating you! And then you call him a cheater! I completely threw myself at him and he didn't notice! Then later I found out that you had dated him! After you told me on many occasions to give up on Emmett, and talked about Royce, you ended up dating him! Then you get mad at me for deciding it was my turn to get what I want! How the hell is that fair? You dated the guy that you knew I wanted and think that I am the bad friend? Give up, because you play the whoa-me, whoa-me act to a pathetic point!" She screamed.

I was breathless. How had this entire situation turn into my fault?

"I am going to date Emmett, because I like him and he likes me. Say whatever you want about him, but he is an amazing person and a loyal boyfriend. The fact that you expect a teenage boy to choose a solid commitment over drinking and sex, is insultingly stupid. He is incredibly private and loyal, he never tells a girl he loves her when he doesn't, and he doesn't cheat on an actual relationship." She snapped.

"You are my best friend, and he is the love of my life, and whatever reasoning you might have, everything you did is much, _much _worse because of that." I said.

"What are you mad about? The fact that you feel we betrayed you, or the fact someone else played with your old toy?" She asked.

"Fuck you." I spat.

"You would keep stringing him along if you could but now someone else wants him and he wants her, you suddenly realized you have to act. You both love and trust each other or you don't. It's black and white, because clearly grey isn't working." She snapped.

"I can't trust him because whores like you come along and try to take him." She snapped.

"Were you dating him in February?" She asked.

"Yes, the first couple weeks of it." I answered.

"He was at my house with Rob, ask Jasper, he was there, and I decided to go for Emmett. I didn't know you two were dating so don't get pissed, if you trusted me, you would have told me and we wouldn't have gotten so close. I let Emmett see me naked, to see if he would want me, because everyone was having sex and I was left out. I knew he didn't go around bragging and I liked him so why not, right? He was half drunk and saw me. He was actually going to give me what I wanted and for a second I thought that was because he wanted me but then he said, _"Tanya? Oh, shit sorry, I thought you were someone else. God I love her." _And I remember that night perfectly because that was the night I felt like I was worthless! I was naked in front of the biggest known womanizer in town, and he still didn't want me!"

Tears were leaving her eyes at the memory. "I was a lot happier when you told me that you two had been dating but when you said you couldn't trust him all I could think was, _wow she's an idiot_, because with how horrible I felt that night, even if knowing that you two were dating I might have gone through with it, but he wouldn't have! I asked him multiple times and he always said no! You were constantly bitching that he didn't love you, but he was there for you more than I would have been and I'm sorry but I hate living in your shadow because it's huge and impossible to get out of!" She looked down and whipped her eyes.

"After he rejected me, after about fifth time, I sent countless other girls after him just to make sure that it wasn't only me; Edward thought he was gay, Rob thought he had HIV, Jasper was terrified that his best friend was dying, and all of them pushed him at girls but even after you two were done, he rejected them all! So of course the first time he fainted interest in me I would jump at the opportunity, because it was the one time I thought I could be at the same level as you, but even in bed with him, giving it my all, all he thought about was you! It's painful! I really love and care about you but I hate you so much at the same time! I was perfect and every guys dream until I met you!" She cried.

I couldn't help but hug her, even though I wanted her to suck it.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." Her tears dropped on my shoulder and I held her closer.

**I'm sorry if it's not what you want so far but I had my own idea of where it was going, and it changed as suggestions and requests came. If you have a really big problem, please be like a lot of people and just message me, because it's almost impossible to cater to every audience. **

**Please Review, or message me like some already have and if you don't like it, start using your own damn brain and stop reading.**

**And thank you to people being patient as I try to get this back on track, and I hope you are enjoying : ) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Emmett POV**

If I get in any deeper to this situation, I'll probably kill myself. I love Rosalie and want her to be happy, but she is slightly insane and needs to trust me. Tanya trusts me. She doesn't suspect that I'm only ever thinking about other girls and she laughs if I make an inappropriate joke, and even if I love Rosalie with everything, and it pains me to see her cry, and I know that if I see that one more time, I'm going to go crazy, I can't be right for her and that's clear.

I got a text from Tanya and opened it.

_Rose says we can date : )_

I sat down and reread it over and over. She was fine with it. She either didn't care because she didn't love me anymore or she was more giving than I ever knew. My money was on not loving me.

_Do you still want to? _ Flashed under that message.

_I_ _don't know…_ and I didn't. The thought of no more Rosalie killed me, but would she ever come back and would it ever work if she did?

_You love her still, _she assumed and I nodded at my screen.

_I don't want to, but I can't, it hurts to imagine _I sent.

_Then why did you ever let her go? _She asked.

_What could I do? Strap her to a chair just so I could be a part of her life and love her and marry her and give her children and a life and everything I had wanted to since the first minute I saw her to the first time I kissed her and then watching her walk out…. I love her too much to bare seeing that again. _I typed what I thought.

_Really? All of that? _She asked.

_Yes. I even planned what our house might look like. I thought I had gone crazy at first, but the idea was amazing, and it still is. I can't go a day without picturing her and I can't go a minute without wanting to see her face and a week without hearing her voice drives me crazy. And when I finally see her in person I feel like a meth patient in dire need of his fix, and it's just out of reach._ I told her.

The reply didn't come for a couple minutes.

_Why did you never tell her this? _She wondered.

_What's the point? She thinks I'd actually cheat on her. She thinks I could possibly compare her to anyone else. To be honest after seeing her face, even you bored me, no offense. _I said.

_None taken -_- _she replied.

_Love her more than anything and living without her hurts, and I can't stand doing it. _I sent.

"Then don't." I turned and saw Rosalie standing behind me, her face beet read and her chest moving quickly, she held Tanya's phone in her hand.

"Rose." I hugged her and kissed her wetting hair, not caring.

"I'm so sorry." She said into my chest.

"I love you… so much." My voice cracked.

"I love you too." She panted.

"How much did you read?" I wondered, not wanting to look like a woman. She grinned.

"Tanya didn't want to date you if it bothered me, so I texted you and said it was fine, then we texted you and after you started talking about marrying and giving me children I ran here." She answered.

"Want water?" I asked and she nodded quickly.

I gave her three glasses of water that she finished quickly.

"I don't want Tanya if you are an option." I mused.

"You only slept with her once?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Anyone else?" She asked.

"No," I answered, almost annoyed of that question.

"I thought you said you considered other girls? Like at the bar." She pushed.

"I didn't know there was a crime against thinking, you wouldn't have even known if I hadn't told you! I try really hard not to lie to you." I almost snapped.

"When I asked about Tanya, you lied." She informed me.

"You asked if I had slept with someone else, and I said no because the next question everyone asks after that is _who?" _I said. "I don't tell people about people I've been with; if you think that makes me a bad guy then you are fucked in the mind, and should really apologize to Royce. Although, if you do that, I will probably stab him."

"You told me people you slept with while you were in the hospital." She snapped.

"I was high on morphine, barely remember that even happening, and trust you!" I yelled.

"I don't trust you." She snubbed.

"Why not? And why are you here?" I demanded.

"I just don't. And I was just dazzled by what you said." She said.

"When did you actually see me cheating? Who told you that I did? And don't sit there acting like you don't lie. I mean really, where do your parents think you are when you come here?" I asked.

"You told me that you did!" She yelled.

"When?" I demanded.

"I don't remember but you did!" She yelled.

"You don't even remember what you are accusing me of! I can promise you that if I had cheated on you I wouldn't have told you unless you had already accused me of it!" I yelled. "And speaking of cheating, does Tyler know that you are here?"

"You are such a bitch!" She screamed.

"Cute, you can leave now." I snapped.

"Why? Because I caught you in a lie?" She asked.

"No, because I'm tired of this," I said.

"So am I!" She yelled.

"Can we stop doing this, because I have no idea where we stand?" I asked. She looked down and nodded before stepping forward and hugging me.

"Do you think that we should get back together?" She wondered.

"No." I said and she looked up with sad eyes. "I'm going to go back to what I originally thought. I'm not going to look at you in a sexual way until Jasper knows about us, and we can have a normal, open relationship. Until then, stop. Stop playing these games because they are too hard and I can't take it."

**Rosalie POV**

I made it back to Tanya's house, almost heart broken and walked in.

"Oh my god, Rose, he did it!" She smiled.

"Who did what?" I wondered.

"Emmett! I almost said no, but I have really liked him for a while and when you left, you said that you were fine with it, and you really seemed to be so I said yes. We're dating now!" She smiled widely. "And can I have my phone back?"

"Tanya!" I gasped. "How could you?"

"What?" She was in shock.

"I don't want you dating him!" I yelled.

"You said it was fine!" She defended.

"That was before realizing that I had feeling for him still!" I yelled.

"Are you kidding me?" She demanded. "You said that you were fine with it! I'm not going to call him back and change my mind!"

"You're my friend! You should be supporting me! Especially after what you did to me!" I yelled.

"What did I do to you? Had sex with someone that you not even legitimately dated months before! What if we had been dating for a year before you realized that you had feelings for him?! Would you just expect me to step down?" She asked.

"What the hell, are you actually going to do this to me?" I asked.

"Yes, Rose, I've had enough of it all being about you!" She yelled.

"Fine, you know what, maybe this friendship has reached its stop! Don't bother calling me again!" I stormed out.

The next week was awkward. I had caused a large portion of my friends to choose sides. Some tried to stay in the middle, and just hung together at lunch so that they didn't insult us, others were more black and white about it.

It got even worse when I sat at lunch with my friends and two new ones I'd never met because they didn't like Tanya, like she made new ones that didn't like me.

I saw the group of my brother's friends with Tanya and Emmett holding hands and going to their table. They laughed like normal, most her friends stayed at their table, regretting not coming with me when they had their chance, and assuming that she would stay with them. They eyed us and eyed Tanya, talking to themselves.

Tanya looked over at me with an expression made of both sadness and arrogance, or maybe that was just me.

It hurt seeing them together. It was now more real than it ever had been. They looked like two statues made for each other, with the way they were near each other. But that was only because they lost the awkward moments through sex. Shit! Now all that stayed in my mind is what they were like in bed. And how often they did it. What they did on dates and what they talked about.

I held hands with Tyler, who didn't know anything.

This was all Jaspers fault. If he could be more like Robert and only step in when needed, I could have dated Emmett normally, and then people wouldn't lie about him, because he was in a relationship. Any sex stories between him and other girls would not be lies then.

"Did you really have sex with Emmett?" I asked Amanda.

"No, I was screwing with Kate. Why?" She wondered.

"No reason." I muttered.

I didn't miss a kiss or touch or whisper in her ear that made her giggle. I could see under there table from here, as his hand would go in her thy and she would giggle, until Rob threw something at him, and they would all laughed and he would move away. Emmett laughed and met eyes with me, making his smile fade. I turned away and kissed Tyler for the first time, laying on his shoulder.

I went to my classes, needing to meet new people, until my last block, when the teacher stopped the class to introduce the newest student. She was short with dark hair and a cheerful step to her.

"Class, this is Alice Brandon, who will be joining us." She introduced but I just doodled.

She started talking when the girl took her seat and Tanya sat beside me texting. This arrangement made this harder than it should be. We both felt awkward and hadn't spoken two words to each other in a week.

"Tanya!" The teacher snapped loudly and we both looked up shocked. The teacher stood at the front not looking happy. "Could you repeat my lesson from your notes? Or maybe you could ask Rosalie, who is _clearly_ writing them!"

"S-Sorry." We shook.

"Tanya, move next to Royce, and Alice, I'm sorry to move you already but sit next to Rosalie." She instructed.

They switched spots which actually made this all easier. I want to see his face when Emmett finds out that his pretty little girlfriend is sitting next to Royce.

"Hi." The girl next to me said as the teacher handed out our work.

"Hey." I said.

"I'm Alice." She smiled.

"I'm Rosalie." I said to her.

"I love your hair." She said after a minute of silence.

"Really? Thank you." I smiled.

"Yeah, you're so pretty!" She said everything that I wanted to hear.

"Thank you, so are you." I smiled again.

"Want to be friends?" She asked and I laughed.

"Sure." I giggled.

We talked through the class and after school we walked to the student's parking lot.

"Who is that girl?" She motioned to Tanya, holding hands with Emmett who was talking to Jasper. "She gave you weird looks all class."

"That's Tanya. My old best friend." I muttered.

"What happened?" She wondered.

"Um, we shared a very similar interest that we didn't want to share." I muttered.

"Is it him?" She asked.

"Yeah." I mused.

"He's cute," She breathed.

"Do you like him too?" I asked.

"No, don't worry about that. I would never think of him like that." She grinned.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He's my cousin. Well second cousin… He's my dad's cousins, kid." She tried and I laughed. "But do you want to watch me make her jealous, questioning her who relationship, path and life?"

"Sure." I grinned.

She skipped over and jumped in his arms, kissing his cheek and hugging him as I walked over.

"I love you Emmy! Say you love me! Come on! Do it!" She instructed, and somehow Tanya looked scared and hurt, which I was happy about.

"Ally, this is my girlfriend Tanya, Tanya my cousin Alice." She seemed relieved.

"Hi." They said, before Alice turned to Jasper and I saw her eyes change.

"Hey." He said,

"Hey." She breathed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long to update but my computer hasn't be working right or saving or posting but I'm having it fixed. Thank you for your patience. **

**Emmett POV**

I took Tanya and Alice home. Alice was staying with us for a while, since her dad was being shipped over-seas and her mom died when she was six.

I held Tanya's hand tightly, but did wish that she was Rosalie. Rosalie; so much more beautiful than Tanya, and so much less trusting.

"How long have you two been going out?" Alice asked in the back seat.

"A week." Tanya answered. We had, had sex three times already, which would have had me killed if Rob found out. She always tried to get my mind off of Rosalie, or at least it seemed that way.

I parked and Tanya and I watched TV. We watched a movie that Rose and I had gone to, which made me sad but she deserved better and she also needs to calm the hell down.

My mother seems to like Tanya as my girlfriend, so does Tanya's parents. I really hate that Alice is now bragging about being friends with Rosalie, and I hope that she doesn't bring her home.

After dinner I take Tanya home, before going to the park I had with Rosalie so many times before, sitting on a swing and picturing everything we had done together. I swing back a forth slowly, until I hear footsteps behind me.

"Hey." I heard a small voice say. I turned around and saw Alice, her hands in her pockets and clearly she was cold, so I pulled off my sweater and gave it to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I wondered.

"I was at the library." She answered. "I saw your car and then saw you. What's wrong?"

"I'm tired. I'm cold. Every part of my body hurts." I muttered.

"Are you depressed?" She wondered.

"I don't know… I love her. I love her so much that I can't imagine life without her. She is everything to me and I lost her." I held in more pain.

"Who? Rosalie?" She wondered.

"Yes." I answered.

"Maybe you should tell her." She suggested.

"No, we are not getting back together. She has made that very clear and I don't want to be in a committed relationship with someone! It's too hard! I'm only dating Tanya because I respect her too much to use her." I said.

"You are such a catch Em, you really are. When you put your mind to something, you can do amazing things. You should know better than anyone what you want and you should go for that yourself otherwise you will only be in pain. You are terrified of commitment, everyone who knows you, knows that. You always have been but at least you try, you really do try, and like everyone you make mistakes but you need to learn to accept those mistakes, even if you don't see them as a problem, if someone else does, and you care about them you have to give them something." She said.

"I don't know what I did. I have no memory of anything she accused me of!" I complained.

"You two need to take a minute and breathe. I don't know what happened, but I do know that you are both affected and neither of you is dealing with this in a healthy manor." She mused.

"Ally, I don't know what to do. Everything was so easy and then it got so hard." I mused.

"Be a man and suck it up." She groaned.

I looked down and let her comfort me.

After that I went home and later that night I picked her up from the library.

A week passed and it hurt seeing her kiss or hold Tyler's hand but I sucked it up like Alice said to. She studied most of the week, going to the library and over to friend's houses.

Once again I sit on the swing at the park, stopping when I feel something poke the back of my neck. I turn and see Rosalie, holding the side of my face.

"Hi." She says, seeming distant, pulling away her hand. I stare in shock until she speaks again. "I miss you."

I can't reply. My heart dropping to my stomach and I hold in the pain.

"I still love you. Do you love me?" She wondered.

I couldn't reply. I didn't know what to say.

She crawled onto my lap and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." She kissed my shoulder before kissing my lips, and I pulled away. "What?"

"I'm dating Tanya." I chocked. "I'm not cheating on her."

"You cheated on me." She defended.

"I didn't cheat on you." I said.

"Yes, you did." She whined.

"When? When I was black out drunk and still can't remember it? Because that was your fault as much as mine! You should have stopped me! If we go out and you get too drunk to think and blow a guy because I don't stop you, then I start calling it cheating, how is that fair? And anyways, I remember waking up in your bed." I yelled.

"Stop making excuses!" She yelled.

"Why do you keep coming around if this is what happens?" I demanded.

"I want you back and I want you to love me." She said.

"Not until you tell Jasper." I argued.

"What do I tell him? We dated, had sex then broke up?" She demanded.

"Tell him we dated secretly and want to continue publicly. If and only if he is okay with it, I will. Until then, go home." I snapped.

"Please, I can't stand seeing you with Tanya!" She almost cried.

"You started it by dating Tyler! I broke bones for you! I had to stop playing football for you! Do you know how hard it is to get a football scholarship if you can't play? It's extremely hard! But I gave that up so you could have some fucking bobble and not kill yourself in the process, just so you could continue making my life harder!" I yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?" She cried.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I moaned in annoyance.

She hugged me and I instinctively hugged her back. She kissed my neck and shoulder, and I wanted to kiss her back but didn't.

"I'm dating Tanya." I stopped her, wanting more than anything to do this.

"You dated me first!" She cried.

"You broke up with me first." I said.

"Will you at least flirt with me? Because I only feel beautiful when you say it and lately I haven't been feeling every pretty." She looked down so I lifted her chin and kissed her cheek.

"You're so beautiful." I said and she smiled widely. "I'd love to bend you over right now, I want to. I want to make you pant my name and moan and feel beautiful and loved but I can't. I'm sorry."

She looked down and nodded. I moved my legs to move the swing and then started pumping my legs to make us go higher.

Her legs stayed wrapped around my hips and her arms around my shoulders.

"Have you had sex with Tyler?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head. "The idea of anyone but you made me want to cry."

"That doesn't surprise me; you're the most bipolar person on the planet." I muttered.

"What? I'm not bipolar!" She defended.

"Yes you are." I muttered.

"No I'm in love, there's a big difference." She snapped.

"I love you…" I whispered and let the swing slow down, but she started swinging so that we would continue.

"I love you. So please let this happen. Just once." She begged.

"I'm not cheating on Tanya and the fact you are so quick to cheat scares me." I snapped.

"No one will know. Ever. It will be a secret under a secret." She tried.

"Isn't that why you dumped me? Because you thought I was secretly dating Jessica." I asked.

"And Amanda." She stepped in.

"Who?" I asked.

"Never mind." She muttered.

"I'm not cheating on her. End of story." I snapped trying to stop the swing but she would lean back and make it go.

I went to lift her up so that I could stop, but she moaned making me freeze. She grinned and kept moaning, getting louder and louder as if about to have an orgasm, and the idea made my pants a bit tighter.

"Oh Emmett! Harder, _harder_! God, Emmett, I'm going to cum!" She moaned and I groaned in annoyance, remembering how it felt to hear her say those words. "Em, are you getting harder?"

I tried to stop again and she grabbed at my zipper.

"Stop!" I gasped covering my pants. "Tanya!"

"Just one release." She slapped my hand away and worked with both as I tried to get her away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I yelled. I wanted to more than anything, but I wouldn't cheat on Tanya and I really didn't want to prove Rose right in saying I cheated.

"You forced me into sex when I didn't want to, now it's my turn." She snapped.

"Rose, I can't!" I jumped.

"You can and you want to." She pulled me out and I pushed her hands away. "Do you realize how gay you are being?! How insulting this is to me? I can't get the biggest womanizer in town to have sex with me!"

"I'm not going to prove that you were right!" I yelled. "I'm not gay, I'm loyal!"

"Just once, Em. Five minutes, please!" She pulled her pants down and kicked them on the ground, using her hips to make sure we didn't slow down. She gripped me and I groaned as she lined herself up.

"ROSALIE! THIS IS ONLY PROVING THAT YOU ARE A SLUT! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, AND THAT GIRLFRIEND IS YOUR BEST FRIEND! I do not need you holding this over my head in a day you bipolar, crazy bitch! GET OFF ME!" I demanded.

She let the swing slow, tears coming to her eyes. I tried to stay emotionless seeing this, but how could I? She stood, turning from me and putting up her pants.

"Rose," I finally said.

"What!" She tuned crying. "I love you! I want you and you don't feel the same! I put myself out there and you reject me! Do you know how ugly I feel when you reject me! When you say you don't want me! We started out perfect and now we are like this!"

"I have a girlfriend, and you have a boyfriend." I repeated.

"I'd leave him for you! Our relationship is nothing! Not even puppy love! I hold his hand and we hang out sometimes! We are in love. Real love. I would think you would do the same!" She cried.

"Not until Jasper knows."I decided.

"He won't ever have to know! Just this once! Please! I don't want Tyler, I don't love him and I never will. I only love you, I've been depressed for so long and I need you!" She cried and I sighed stepping over to her, cupping her face.

"I will dump Tanya if I have you, but Rob would kill me if I dumped Tanya for no one. I'm pretty sure he knows we've had sex," I tried.

"Yeah he does. He was talking to Jasper about hearing you too when he got home early one time." She rushed.

I smile and kiss her cheek. "I'm not going to keep lying to my best friend."

She grabs my neck, kissing me and pushing a hand down my pants.

"You rape me, I rape you." She said into my mouth.

"Gahh! You better stop saying I raped you then." She smiles as I turn her and bend her over the swing. I pull her pants down to reveal her ass, slapping it twice before pulling them low enough, as I pull myself out and enter her. She gasps and pants as I move my hips quickly into her. I forgot how good she feels. I moan holding her hips as I move quickly, the swing helping move her faster onto me. I moan feeling pressure start to build as I push into her wet, warm core.

I moan taking her arms and holding them back to make us stay so I can get deeper hearing her moan. I love that sound. She pants loudly and I groan getting deeper and faster, feeling myself start to sweat. My hips get tired and sore but I force them to move faster until pushing fully into her and cumming, moaning and letting my dick finish before pulling out and lifting her panting, moaning body away from the swing to sit on it and pull her back to me, lifting her so her back pressed against my chest and placing my dick into her ass making her jump.

I pulled her hair to the side to kiss the back of her neck while my hands wrapped around her body, one under her shirt pulling her tit and the other fingering her. She moaned loudly as I make her ride me up the ass, and finger her deeply adding a finger making three inside her. "Oh, oh Emm-" She purrs and groans cumming on my fingers. I pull them out and lick two putting my wet index finger in her mouth, groaning as her tongue wrapped around it.

I cum in her ass before pulling her off of me. "Do that to my dick."

She gets on her knees rubbing me and putting her hand between her own legs as she adds her mouth. I groan watching her finger herself, and easily cum in her mouth, before slapping her face twice with my dick so she'll continue. She moans watching me, groaning from her pussy and I know shes going to cum soon.

I pull out and moan walking over to her back, pulling her head back so she can still blow me, while fingering herself. She starts moaning more and more and I groan under the vibration. She screams on my dick as I fuck her face from behind, her playing with my balls which bounce on her face and I see her let her hand leave her core wet and dripping. I groan, holding her face back, and pull up her shirt as I pull out and jizz over her stomach._  
_

I lean down picking up her hips and bringing them to my face, locking my face between her legs and her pants behind my head, pulling her up so that her face was by my dick. I move my hips into her mouth as I lick, chewy and pull at her streaming wet pussy. She moans and screams, getting wetter as I taste her. After a minute she screams "Oh Oh! Emmett stop! It's too much!" Before going stiff and I grin knowing I caused the orgasm. I let her relax a second before cumming in her mouth.

I let her down and took at her ass under the light of the street lamp, liquid dripping down her legs making me moan. I moan bending her over so her hands support her by holding the metal pole of the swing set. I hold her hair tightly humping her quickly, me groaning and her panting until I jizz deep inside her again. I flip her over, wrapping her legs and arms around me, kissing her as I fuck her.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you!" She moans as she gets tighter around me more. "And I'm so sorry I never believed you! She told me that she never had sex with you, she was only trying to annoy Tanya."

"Who?" I asked.

"Never mind." She moans, her hand in my hair.

"Ride me hard." I groan and she does.

"Will you take me back?" She pants and I groan.

"No. I'm not lying to my best friend anymore." I said, her soon having an orgasm and I continue until I do too then I pull out and pant with her sitting on me doing the same. "You're mine. I'm still not done."

"Me neither. But I have to go." She said, i nibble roughly on her ear, making her moan as she gets straitened up.

"Start wearing my necklace again. And here." I hand her my gold and ruby ring that had been given to me by Harvard's football team because I could no longer work for one. It's their way of getting me to agree to the school.

"What's this?" She asks.

"My ring." I say.

"Why?" She wondered.

"Marry me."


	19. Chapter 19

**Rosalie POV**

"What?" I gasp.

"What?" He asks.

"You want to marry me?" I ask.

"No." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't want to get married at all. I don't know why I said that." He explains.

"You gave me a ring and asked me to marry you." I breathe.

"But I didn't mean to." He tries.

"Then why?" I ask.

"I-I-I don't know. I meant it as an apology and then I saw myself giving you a ring and said that." He tells me.

"I don't want to marry you." I say.

"Good! I don't want to marry you! I really don't know why I said that." He defends.

"Why? What's wrong with marrying me?" I ask.

"Nothing! Really nothing, but I don't want to get married at all." He explains.

"You are confusing me." I say.

"I'm confusing myself." He mutters.

"I have to go." I say.

"Yeah, okay bye." He says but I turn back to him.

"Are you going to tell Tanya?" I wonder.

"Yes, are you going to tell Tyler?" He asks.

"No, why are you going to tell?" I push.

"I don't want to lie to her. I cheated on her, it's my job to confess to that." He says.

"You lied to me about cheating!" I fight.

"Shut up! Clearly I wasn't a good boyfriend,_ neither_ of us are ready for an actually relationship and yes, you made a mistake dating me! I told you that in the beginning, but you didn't listen! You can move on now, like you did with Royce, or did you go this disparately behind my back and fuck him? I'm not trying to get you back! I just gave up and said I would because clearly it's hard for me to keep my hands off of you. I love Tanya, maybe not as much as you but enough to go back to her apologizing with all honesty and preying that she forgives me and if she wants to break up, I'm not dating again, because it's not something I'm good at! And tell me when I cheated on you! When did I do that?" He demands.

"At my house with Maria-" I start but he interrupts.

"I don't remember that. I've tried to but I cannot remember that." He says.

"Well you did it." I say.

"I don't remember it. I don't believe it happened. I don't understand why you would let me do that or not even try to stop me." He says.

"I did try to stop you." I say.

"No you didn't." He groans.

"How would you know if you don't remember?" I challenge.

"Edward told me." He says.

"What did he say?" I wonder.

"I asked him what we did and if anyone tried to stop me, and he said no one tried to stop me and I didn't want to so bad I went and sat my head between his lap, while she made fake orgasm noises to piss off Jasper. He said that he and I played rock, paper, scissors under the table until I was allowed to be done." I'm sure that is a lie.

"Why wouldn't you have told me this before then?" I challenge.

"We were broken up and I didn't care. It didn't matter anymore." He says.

"What do you remember then?" I demand.

"I remember you joining the game, then waking up in your bed, asking you for breakfast, you bipolar bitch and you running away and crying." He says.

"I'm not bipolar! If I was, you wouldn't have stuck around as long!" I yell.

"I stuck around because at the beginning it was fun and a challenge. Now it's kicking me fucking ass!" He yells.

"Anyways it was how you said it that made me sad." I say.

"How I said it? Are you kidding me?" He asks.

"All other girls would agree with me!" I yell.

"No, not all of them. I said it the same way to Tanya and she got me breakfast." He informs.

"Tanya's a sheep!" I snap.

"No, if she's the only girl who doesn't do what everyone else does, she's not a sheep." He explains.

"Fine you also cheated on me at the club," I say.

"When did I cheat at the club?" He wonders.

"Those girls! The ones you were flirting with." I remind.

"I never did anything with them." He protests.

"You were full on flirting with them!" I scream.

"What's wrong with flirting? You did it too! I watched you flirt with a bunch of guys, but I didn't do this because I believed you wouldn't do anything. I would just pull you away from them after a minute with some excuse and move on with my fucking life!" He yells.

"You were already wearing a condom just to fuck them!" I yell.

"No, I had a condom with me! Who wears a condom under their clothes?" He asks.

"Someone who plans on cheating!" I yell.

"I wasn't cheating!" He growls back.

"You didn't even think about it?" I challenge.

"Of course I did! I played every single position, angle and speed I could have fucked them both! But I didn't do it!" He yells.

"Fantasying is cheating! You can't sit there enjoying their company while picturing them bent over unless you are dating them!" I yell.

"How? It's my mind! I'm allowed whatever privacy I want to do whatever I want! It's not like I did anything!" He yells.

"It doesn't matter! It's still wrong!"

"You said Chaning Tatum was hot! I never said that was cheating! I just sat there smiling and knowing we both did look at other people like everyone does!"

"It doesn't mean anything different than if I get the chance, I will."

"Have you never imagined you were a princess, or a actress, or singer, or animal or anything? It's the same thing! If you want to be a princess, have you replaced your family with a better one? Or do you imagine your mother was queen, father was king and brother prince? If you're a actress in your imagination, do you get that goal and keep all your friends and values, or do you ditch them all for one movie or TV show? If you do, there's something wrong with you! You picture doing something, but it's usually with who you have already if you're actually going to do it!"

"Why can't you just admit you're a cheater?"

"Why am I the only one getting the third degree? Oh that's right, I have the penis! You cheated too! You don't even plan on telling him! I want to be a good guy and I'm trying my best, even if I'm failing, you are just being a lying slut! How do I know you never cheated on me? I think you did! It would make sense! You were always out! You never told me where you were or what you did, and I didn't mind but maybe I should know! Where were you? Who were you with? We just proved that you do cheat! You fucked other guys and felt guilty and instead of blaming yourself you went after whoever you dated! You don't want to seem like the bad one, so you push it all on the other person! Alice told me you already accused Tyler of cheating on you! And you're cheating on him! I think you cheated on me! You lying bitch, you did, didn't you?"

"Fuck you, you fucking asshole!" I snap and stomp away.

"No give me back my ring! It was an apology but you don't deserve one!" He growls.

"No, I'm keeping it now!" I snap.

"No, it's mine!" He snarls.

"To bad!"

**Emmett POV**

I drive home, texting Tanya, telling her I want to meet tomorrow.

_What day is tomorrow?_ She wonders.

_Saturday._ I answer. I see my hand without my ring and feel empty almost.

_Where are we meeting up? _She wonders.

_Your house? _I ask.

_Sure. I'll see you then: ) _I smile at the text pulling into my drive way.

I take a shower and go to bed.

In the morning I get dressed and eat, taking food with me, before seeing Alice sneak through the front door.

"Did you just get in?" I ask.

"Oh, uh no I was going for a jog." She says.

"In jeans?" I ask.

"I'm wearing jeans? Ops." She giggles heading away.

I blow that off, going to my car and driving to Tanya's house.

"Hey." Rob says at the door.

Hey, your sister here?" I ask.

"Remember when you came over to see me?" He asks.

"Haha, sorry, want to watch TV?" I ask.

"Sure, Tanya's still asleep anyways." He laughs.

We watch football until hockey is on and then watch family guy. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. Go check." He mutters.

"Nah, I'll wait." I mutter and he laughs.

I hear a door shut upstairs and suddenly Tanya walks through the living room in her pajamas.

"Emmett. You're here already?" She asks.

"Yeah, I was hoping that we could talk." I say.

"Okay," She takes my hand and pulls me upstairs, closing her door behind her. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry." I say.

"What?" She wonders and the curiosity on her face makes my heart drop and me want to kill myself. Who would it hurt if I don't tell her?

"I did something wrong. Very wrong and I'm so sorry." I say and her face straitens, probably assuming what I might say. She sits on the side of her bed and welcomes me to sit next to her, as she takes my hand sportively. "I'm so, so sorry. And I do love you so much and I don't really know why I did it, but I am so sorry."

"What is it? Tell me." She insists.

"Last night I was at the park after dropping off Alice and then someone else came and..." I start, looking down.

"Tell me." She breathes.

"Last night I had sex with Rose." I look up and meet her eyes, watching them shift as what I said registered.

"You... had sex... with Rosalie." She repeats.

"I'm so sorry but she sat on my lap and all I could do was remember sex and I know what I did was wrong and I apologies. Nothing I could ever do would make it up to you and I understand that but I respect you too much to hide it. I would understand if you broke up with me, hell, I'll let Rob beat me up but just know how sorry I am." I rush.

"Is that what you want? Do you want to break up?" She asks.

"I don't want to hurt you by cheating and if I did it once, I will likely do it again." I say.

"But do you want to break up?" she asks.

I shake my head slowly. "You're the only person who makes me happy... at least since Rose and I ended. I don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me as a friend. I promise. I'm not happy that you did this but I'm happy that I can trust you enough to tell me." She smiles a little crawling onto my lap. "I love you buddy. And I know that you love me. You just love her more."

"No. What?" I ask.

"You love Rosalie. I know you do. And I know that you wouldn't cheat on me if you didn't. I've had girls hit on you and they have all come up empty." She says.

I look down and sigh as she plays with my shirt. "I'm not ready to love her. I'm not ready to be in love or a relationship. I respect you too much to just have sex with you and leave." I mutter.

"You love her! I have always known that. I used you as a boy toy, some easy, safe way to get over with having sex. I know you don't tell people about what you do and that's what I wanted... Where's your ring?" She wonders.

"Rose has it." I breathe.

"Why?" She asks.

"I asked her to marry me." I say looking down.

"Oh my god! Really?" She screams. "What did she say?"

"I don't want to marry her! Well I might... One day but not now. And she doesn't want to marry me either, so I guess it works out." I mutter looking down at the bottom of her shirt.

"You don't want to date anymore, and you're not engaged... So what do you say we go back to being friends, only this time with benefits until one of us starts dating someone." I look up and meet her face, grabbing her shirt and pulling it off of her face.

She wasn't wearing a bra and that makes me smile, cupping her chest until my phone rings. "Hello?" I hold it between my shoulder and ear. My hands are still pulling at her nipple, licking them when I don't need to talk.

"Hey Em, it's Jasper. Want to come over tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah sure, what time?" I wonder.

"Anytime... What are you doing?" He asks.

"Not much, you?" I wonder.

"No, _what _are you doing?" He corrects and I understand he knows I'm doing something.

"Oh, I'm with Tanya." I say and hear him laugh.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it, I guess. Have fun." He laughs. I hang up, pushing down her pants and pulling myself out and rubbing. I don't even moan and wait until she grabs me and rubs. I moan a little, enjoying it but I can't get hard. I sigh and drop my head on her shoulder.

"I'm not her." She pulls away. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. You deserve better than this." I say.

"And I will get it." She stands putting her top back on. "And you will get it too." She kisses me once before I leave. Rob left so there's no point in me staying. I go home and decide to do homework.

The next day I wake up at noon, get showered and dressed before going to Jasper's house.

**Rosalie POV**

I wake up at 12:30. I hadn't gotten to sleep until 3 am. I spent the night starring at the ring. He had asked me to marry him. Why would I say no? He didn't want to anyways. I take a shower, crying and washing my body. Crying in the shower makes me happier. I don't know why.

Am I bipolar? Maybe. I have to fix that.

The doorbell rings and I stop the shower.

"Hello?" I call, maybe I am just hearing things but then it rings again and I whip off my hair quickly, putting on my house coat and running down to the door, It's Emmett.

"Hey, Jasper here?" He asks walking in and I shut the door behind him.

"No-uh- he went to the library. You can go to the living room if you'd like." I offer and he nods, not looking at me.

"When did he go to the library?" He wonders.

"Yesterday." I say and he looks at me, so I drop the house coat. Fuck it, Tanya... I really am a slut... oh well. He looks down my body casually then away again.

"Your parents haven't noticed?" He muses walking to the kitchen and I follow, completely naked.

"They are out of town." I say.

He nods grabbing cake and walking to the living room, dropping down.

I sit next to him, leaning into his body.

I rub over him but he doesn't seem to notice. I can't even get him hard. What's wrong with me?

We sit there for hours, maybe three as he watches a Simpsons marathon.

Soon I hear a car pull in and I jump, leaning so my ass flies in his face and I feel him shift and hear him groan in annoyance, letting me know he's just being stubborn. He wants me.

I grin, pulling up the T shirt and putting on pajamas, sitting back down as Jasper walks in.

"Hey man, sorry I'm late." He sits next to him and watches.

"You were at the library for 18 hours?" Emmett asks.

"No, I met up with this girl and spent the night at her house." He says and I sigh poking Emmett's leg with my foot and he just glares for a second. "So how are you and Tanya?"

"We broke up." Emmett says, hesitating, knowing my reaction to it. I grin, smiling and holding my mouth to hide it.

Jasper doesn't really respond and I giggle.

"What!?" Emmett snaps and I look shocked at him.

"Homer's dumb... What's your problem?" I lie.

"Nothing." He growls looking back at the TV.

I sit playing with his ring again. There was a time he loved only me. Cuddled me and kissed me. I love him.

"What's that?" Jasper asks and I look up. "Is that Emmett's ring?"

"Uhh-" I start.

"Yeah, she stole it and she's a girl, I'm not going to hit her to get it back." Emmett growls.

"Give it back." Jasper instructs.

"No, it's mine." I snap.

"Stop acting like that! That ring is rare, made specially for him and wore more than this house!" He yells, taking it and giving it to Jasper, who examines it for a second then puts it on his finger.

"What time is it?" Jasper asks after a few more hours.

"5:30." Em answers.

"Shit, I have a date in ten minutes." He jumps up and runs to his room, getting ready and then coming down and running out.

We sit until the next commercial when his hand drops to my leg, which I had stretched across his lap, and he starts to rub it. I smile as his hand inches higher each time until her lifts my leg and pulls me to him, putting my legs by his shoulders and kissing my neck. I moan, hug him tight and smile.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." He says.

I moan and hold him, as he picks me up and carries me in this position up to the upstairs hall before it's too much. He pull at my bottoms, pulling his hardening cock out and enters me making me gasp his name.

"Oh! Oh god Emmett." I moan, feeling his large length inside my opened and exposed core.

"Call Tyler!" He yells. "Right now! Break up!" I chock out a small cry at the pressure, pulling out my phone.

"Stop then. I need a second." I beg. He lifts me so that only his tip is touching me. I moan when he answers. "Tyler, it's me. I want to break up. I'm sorry, it's me, not you, I don't love you like I thought and I'm so sorry, goodbye," I say to his answering machine.

"My sexy little baby. God, how much I love you." He moans, entering again.

I let him move me over him until I release and he pulls out, cumming on the wall.

"Start wearing fucking condoms!" I snarl.

"Last time, I apparently cheated on you!" He carries me back to my bed after whipping up the stain.

I lay silent on his chest, only our pants are by our thighs.

"I will never stop loving you." I say.

"Me neither. You are my everything." He says.

"Do you really mean that?" I wonder.

"Yes. More than anything." He says.

"Why don't you want to marry me?" I wonder, playing with his fingers.

"I'm not ready for commitment. I need some freedom." He says.

"Will you never marry me?" I ask.

"I am marrying you one day, but not now." He confirms.

"I want to marry you one day too." I smile.

"Then here. This is to one day. No other man will touch you, because you're mine." He slides the ring on my finger again. "And when we are both ready, we will marry."

"So is this our engagement?" I ask.

"Yes, to us." He grins and kisses me softly.

I smile and kiss him roughly until her roles over me.

I smile and hear someone enter, talking, looking up to see Jasper in my doorway, holding pizza. His face changes as everything sinks in. Emmett has jumped up, pulled up his pants and is now ready for whatever might happen.

"You... you... you... THAT'S MY SISTER!" Jasper yells.


	20. Chapter 20

**Emmett POV**

Aww, fuck.

He glares waiting for a respond that only came from Rosalie.

"Jasper, I love him." She jumps up and hugs my stomach.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER!" He yells at me again.

"I wanted to tell you! I tried! I called and told you, but she deleted it. I told her to tell you and I thought she did but she didn't, and I did try to tell you but she really didn't want me to, I'm really sorry." I try.

He turns to her glaring.

"Fuck Rosalie! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S A WOMANIZING PIG! HE'S ONLY GOOD IF HE'S YOUR FRIEND, _EVERYONE SAID THIS TO YOU!_" He yells and she starts to cry.

"Jasper it's not your choice! And we were perfect until about a month ago." She cries.

"What happened a month ago?" Jasper snarled through his teeth.

"Tell her, when we were in Texas, what happened." I instructs and he glares at me. "And since the Royce and her broke up, how many other girls have I been with?"

"APPARENTLY I DON'T KNOW!" He yells.

"Just answer!" I yell back.

"No one! But apparently you and my sister were all along!" He yells.

I look down and wink at Rosalie who rolls her eyes. "Jazz, we are in love. It's not just sex, you should know that I wouldn't do that!"

"I don't think I know you at all Rosalie!" He growls.

"We are together! Either you like it or you don't!" Rose decides, glaring at me once before walking out and out of the house, slamming the door, getting in his car and leaving.

"Fuck." I drop on her bed face down, knowing I just lost my best friend.

"I'm sorry." She breathes, lightly sitting beside me, rubbing my back lightly. "We should have told him in the beginning like you wanted."

"This was a shitty idea. We should have waited until collage or something. Now we both lost our best friend, and all because of lust." I mumble into the blanket.

"It isn't just lust, right?" She asks and I roll to me side, welcoming her to cuddle into me.

"No, baby, it's not just lust. I love you so much." I muffle into her hair.

**Rosalie POV**

This has been an interesting weekend. Emmett and I have sex, get engaged, get un-engaged, Alice is pregnant, Tanya and Emmett break up, Emmett and I get engaged again and now Jasper knows.

Fuck, I think Alice's news is the most interesting news of all. She said she wouldn't tell me who the father was until she told him, and that left me only thinking about her.

Emmett and I were on our way back to his house. We were going to tell his parents we had been dating and were planning on getting married after a while. I still need reassurance that he won't cheat.

After mine get home we will tell them. Everyone's going to know by tomorrow anyways.

We pull in and his parents aren't here but another car is and that gets me excited.

"Why is..." I don't hear the rest of what Emmett says as I run inside and up to Alice's room, freezing in the hallway. Emmett is a foot behind me. "MOTHER FUCKER!"

Jasper stands kissing Alice and suddenly, he can't be judging me.

"Oh and _we _are the liars!" I yell. "At least Emmett is not going to be a daddy!"

"What?!" Both boys jump and Alice looks down.

"Jasper, I'm pregnant." She breathes. "I planned a better way of telling you, but yeah."

Within a second, Emmett is holding Jasper to the wall by his collar.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I AT LEAST LOVE HER ENOUGH TO MARRY HER WITHOUT A BABY!" He punches him and they start rolling around fighting.

"I'm going to be an aunt." I breathe. Alice smiles at me.

"I know it's wired, and even weirder that we are pretty much dating within the family but a baby. And with Jasper I am not afraid like I should be." She smiles.

"I'm going to kill you!" Emmett yells.

"You fucked up my sister! I thought I could trust you!" Jasper yells back.

I stand to separate them and I do.

"Enough! All of us have been lying, so now lets just tell the truth. We will sit quietly and tell the truth. Who starts?" I try to be calm.

"I will!" Alice offers raising her hand. "Emmett, I am pretty sure this baby was conserved in the back of your jeep."

Emm looks disgusted and my brother grins.

"Jasper, I sent a picture of my chest to your phone while Maria was using it so you two would fight and break up." I say, trying to get back.

"That was you!?" He's disgusted.

"I saw your sister naked." Emmett grins at Jasper who jumps up ready to fight but Alice pulls her down.

"And I saw your cousin." Jasper says.

"Is it really the same?" Emmett gives a cheeky grin.

"I only knew Jasper for a week before I slept with him." Alice says and Em glares.

"I'm a part of the mile high club." Jasper looks sick as I say that.

Em grins grabbing my thy. "My dicks been in her mouth more often than food." This is pretty much a besting game by this point, but at least they are not fighting.

"Whenever I came to your house, I would have sex." Jazz says.

"I am scared of this baby. I know you will be here for me, but I don't want to hurt my body." Alice says.

I sigh as we slowly continue until we have a normal few conversations and Jasper and Emmett are much more comfortable.

I cuddle into his side, tired as they now watch TV.

I pass out, having a quick nothing filled dream and waking to find my head in his lap. I don't show I am awake but his hands casually run over my face and in my hair. He rubs over my body but watches TV. I love the feeling.

"Should I put her to bed?" He asks after ten minutes, picking me up and taking me away and to his room. I snuggle into his bed covers. He pulls off my shoes and then my socks and pants. I roll wanting sex, and giving him an easy entrance but he doesn't take it. He takes off my shirt and puts one of his on. I am more than comfortable.

"Em." I breathe as he plans on leaving. I pull him down beside me and he turns on the TV quietly. I enjoy the quiet as my eyes grow heavy and shut.

I kiss his side before falling asleep.

I wake up, and it's day. I am warm and a little sweaty, but its nothing unusual. My throat hurts and I'm fine with that. He has his arm draped lazily over me. His sleeping body breathing in my hair.

I roll over to get some fresh air and his arm almost instinctively pulls me closer. I smile at the tightness, as if he will never let me go and is there to protect me.

I grin rolling over and pushing my hands in his pants. His hand is rested on my ass and I know he is a wake when a minute later he squeezes it. I rub him slowly and he kisses my head.

"I love you." He says in a warn out, tired tone. I smile into him.

"I love you too." He pulls me closer as the rubbing speeds. He slides his hands under my underwear, to play more with my ass. I moan every time a stray finger does something new.

I roll us over so I am sitting over him, and his eyes open. I still rub him but now I do that while riding his fingers.

After a few minutes I move back and ride him. He releases a second later but I don't care. I lean down kissing him as I go and he groans kissing me. His hands are rough in my hair.

I get warmer as my nose hurts and I lean away to sneeze twice before realizing I'm getting sick.

I pull away so he doesn't and he seems hurt but the lose of me.

I smile and kiss his chest.

"Is my brother here?" I wonder while his eyes close in pleasure. He shakes his head.

"They went to your house last night." He says before releasing again. a couple seconds later I find my spot and scream using it. My head is dropped on his chest while I get wetter and wetter over him. His hand is in my hair as I fight through the pressure and pain to continue.

He drags up my hair and kisses me again.

He rolls over me after my orgasm and starts moving faster and faster as I scream. His groans make it better. I claw into his muscular back. After he finishes, he drops next to me.

We both pant while he asks. "Are you done?"

I shake my head. "I'm never done with you."

He nods putting his hand in me rubbing for about a minute. Pinching and pulling, before turning the TV on and we watch Spongebob because it's the only thing on at this time.

I moan and roll over him again making him smile.

We last three episodes of whatever is on TV. It's just a background sound for us. He says his parents are visiting family so I can be as loud as I want.

We are so sweaty we decide to take a shower, doing it in there. We continue even after the water is freezing. I don't care, I only want more of him. And even though I am way too tired and warn out, every time I look at him, I need more.

We don't dry off, just go back on his bed.

"We are going to have a fun honeymoon." I comment and he grins.

"Don't buy an expensive dress, because it's going to be in pieces when I'm done." He groans.

He carries me on his hips to the large balcony to open the window and let in air. He has no one living next door so we do it out there for a while.

When we get hungry, he carries me to the kitchen, as he goes down the stairs, we both cum. I scream and claw him closer, through this all, he never leaves me.

He reaches over me and in the cuber is a box of morning after pills. I take one followed by an actual pill and he groans taking the full pack and bringing it down.

I can feel I have lost at least ten pounds from all this, and my stomach feels much more muscular, but from all this extersize, I'll be eating a lot.

I scream into his mouth as he moves and I ride him back.

I kiss him roughly but every few minutes turn to cough, sneeze or sniff. He stands for a second and waits for me to kiss him again.

"I love you." I moan.

"I love you." He lays me on the table, pushing my legs wider, wider than they should go but I'm happy with it.

We last another hour before talking. Our mouths are too busy invading each others.

After we go for another hour, doing it where ever we go. We text friends while doing it, and when his mom calls he holds my mouth but continues. I drool in his hands at the pleasure.

We sit in the den, playing video games while I ride him. Eat while I ride him, he even cooks while humping me. We last all day until night where we try to finish up but can't still wide awake at even 4 am. We keep going until we are both so tired we pass out.

I wake up what feels like a year later. My head hurts but not as badly as my legs. "Em, " I moan rolling into him.

He groans rolling off the bed, then sitting up laughing. I look at my phone.

"Shit, it's Thursday!" I scream. We missed a week of school!

I stumble to my feet and so does he as if hung over.

We dress and go downstairs. I smell bacon.

We go into the kitchen and see Esme and Carlise. He sits reading a news paper and drinking coffee while Esme cooks.

I sit at a spot. They probably know what happened.

Emmett kisses Esme cheek on his way to the fridge. Esme feeds me and I thank her.

"So, how long have you been back?" He asks sitting beside me and his mom feeds him too.

"Tuesday." His father answers.

"What questions do you have?" he pushes. They put what they are doing down and I hold back my laugh.

"Do your parents know where you are or have been the last week?" They ask.

"They are out of town until Friday." I say.

"What happened? I mean we could smell what happens after five seconds in this house but why?" She wonders.

"I love her." Em says and they look at him while he casually eats. "And I am going to marry her. And we are happy together."

Their heads drop in disappointment. Well fuck you too.

"You are too young to know that!" They yell. "You are going to give up your childhood away!"

"Hey dad, how did you meet mom again?" He wonders and their faces go straight. "I thing a doctor in training marrying is 15 year old patient is a little worse."

"That is a completely different story!" They yell.

"How? We are already engaged!" He says and they gasp.

"Are you pregnant?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No, we are in love." He yells.

"What about collage, university?" They push.

"Where did you go to university?" He pushes. "Mom, you went to Stanford and dad you went to Harvard! That's completely across the country and it worked out."

"I really do love him." I finally say. I use a sweeter voice to seem more innocent. "So much so I would spend the week in his bed. Do you really think so little of me that you think I would do that with anyone, or that I am dumb enough to do that thinking I'm in love when I'm not?"

They hesitate. "Well, we heard about you and Royce,"

"Royce is a liar. I never told him I loved him and when I broke up with him, he told the world a lie. I met Emmett and he's all that I wanted." I lie but who cares. If we make it to 30 together, we will tell the truth.

"How long have you two...?" She wonders.

"We dated for a while before ever doing anything. We've only been having sex for a couple months now." He answers.

"You are too young. Rosalie you are 14," She starts.

"I'm 15. I was 15 when we did anything." I clarify.

"How old were you when you and dad did it? How long had you been dating or even known each other?" He wonders.

"Emmett!" The yell.

"You knew each other for two weeks, and did it on the first date and did your parents agree when they found out? And look at you know?" He yells and they sigh.

"Just be safe then." They agree. Emmett kisses me with passion for a couple minutes before I pull away. "And tell her parents."

I nod before Emmett drags me to the car.

"Do they know about Alice?" I wonder.

He pulls out. "When they do, we will be free to do anything." He winks as he drives away.

"We are not having very safe sex. I don't think that it is smart." I comment.

He smiles and kisses me.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." I say and he nods taking us to the park we first met at.

He holds envelopes in his hands.

"What are those?" I ask.

"Collage rejection and acceptance letters." he says.

I crawl on his lap on the swing as we open the first. From Oxford.

"No." I say.

"That's fine. I applied for better ones." He mutters.

"I'll say," As I open the acceptance from Harvard. I kiss him proudly.

"Yale... Yes." He smiles and I open another.

"Not Clarmont." I say. "What do you want to be anyways? A lawyer?"

"That or football player." He nods.

"Then Yale for lawyer. It's the best school in the world. For that anyways." I say.

"South Carolina?" He asks hoping for football and I open it.

"... Yes." I say ad he smiles grabbing the letters. He throws the others on the ground.

"What should I do? Become a lawyer or hope for football?" He asks.

"I don't know, you decide. It's your life." I say.

"But you are going to be my wife! If I go for being a football player, there is higher risk, but more of a reward. I will get more money and more time with our family. But A lawyer is for sure but not as much money and I could end up working all the time. What should I do?" He asks.

"Could you try both?" I ask.

"They are across the country from each other." He says.

"Okay... Football." I say.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes. I know you are good, so many people want you anyways and who doesn't want to marry a pro football player? Or at least a pro something. And I know you want to do this so you should do what makes you happy." I say and he laughs.

"I love you." He kisses me and I hug him.

We swing slowly before packing up and going home.

I call my parents and tell them I'm dating Emmett. They don't like or hate the idea.

Jasper and Alice leave to tell that they are having a baby so it's just him and me in my house.


End file.
